Reflection
by DWTSfanatic
Summary: She put her head in her hands and fell to the floor. She sobbed. Everything that she had worked hard for was gone. Everything she had wanted in life was gone. All because of that one night. T
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first story here on this site! I hope you guys all enjoy it- its Troypay so why wouldn't you?! **

**This chapter is a bit dark, but I hope you like it. I worked hard on it. **

**Disclaimer****- I own nothing but the plot. **

Sharpay nervously waited. She sat on her bed and tapped her foot against the carpet and put a hand over her stomach. She closed her eyes and brought her legs up against her chest, hugging them. She laid her head on her knees and silently started crying.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not during her senior year in high school. Not when there would be talent scouts at her next performance. Not at all.

Yet, here she was, awaiting the results of _**that**_ night. The consequence of doing what she did _**that**_ night. _**That**_ night could be the night that changes her life.

_Beep_

She lifted her head up and looked towards the door. Mascara marks down her cheeks. Eye liner smudged. Eyes, red and puffy. The beep that was the sound of deciding if her life would fall apart. The beep that could ruin everything she's ever wanted. The beep that could ruin her life.

She stood up shakily and slowly walked to the door, fear erupting throughout her body. She put a shaking hand on the doorknob and opened the bathroom door. She walked over to the counter where the beep came from. She looked at herself in the mirror, face full of fear and vulnerability. She shook her head at herself and her shameful decision made _**that**_ night.

She looked down on the white counter, looking directly at the item. The item that had beeped. The item that has two possible answers. She picked up the item. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

How could I have fucked up so badly? How come _**that**_ stupid night came back to haunt me and could fuck everything up? How did my future come down to this stupid stick?

Her face contorted into anger. And still fear. She cursed herself. Many times. Before this day and everyday to come. She slammed her empty hand down on the counter as a way to try to release that anger.

She opened her eyes and took another look at herself in the mirror. She would never let herself look this way. She was always perfect. Every hair in place. Make up done perfectly. Just the right amount of accessories.

But not now. Now, her hair was out of place, her hands messing it up as she ran her fingers through it in anger. Her make up practically gone. Mascara down her cheeks and eye liner smudged across her face. No accessories at all. Her brightness that was always there, gone. Her genuine smile replaced by an angry scowl. Her personality, dull as ever.

She shook her head and looked down. The white and blue item shaking slightly due to her hand. She brought it close to her face so she could read the little answer. She read the item. Her face was emotionless. She read the answer over and over again in her head. She threw it down on the counter and screamed. She let out all her anger, sadness and fear.

She stopped screaming, breathing heavily. She put her head in her hands and fell to the floor. She sobbed. Everything that she had worked hard for was gone. Everything she had wanted in life was gone. All because of _**that **_one night. She cried as the answer kept repeating in her head, haunting her.

_Positive_

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"Ella Alexis Evans get over here right now." A little girl, about 4 years old, with blonde hair in pigtails, dressed in a light purple dress ran away from her angry mother. She ran into the dining room and hid under the table. She closed her watering eyes and covered them with her hands. She knew she had done something bad. Once her mother entered the room, she immediately knew she was in trouble after seeing the look on her face.

She saw her mothers' feet walk by the table and held in her breathe. Her mother walked into the kitchen, connected to the dinging room, hoping to find her daughter there. Ella heard her mother sigh and walk into the room again. Her mother bent down and looked under the table. "Ella Alexis get out from under there right now." She said quietly.

Ella gulped and wiped her eyes before crawling out. She stood up in front of her mother and wiped her cheeks again. "I'm sorry mama." Ella whispered and looked down at her feet.

Sharpay kneeled down in front of her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "Ella, I love you very much, but you can't run away like that. You have to listen to me ok? You're my little Care bear." Sharpay kissed the top of Ella's head and released her form the hug. She out her hands on Ella's cheeks and smiled. "Do you hear me?"

Ella sniffled but nodded her head at the same time. "I love you too mama. I'm sorry for accidently breaking your favorite vase."

"It's ok sweetie. Now come on- we have a lunch date with Uncle Ryan." Ella's face instantly broke into a smile and she turned around, skipping happily to her room.

"I have to get ready mama." She shouted over her shoulder to her mama. Sharpay giggled and shook her head at her little girl as she took a seat on the couch. She remembered the day she gave birth to her.

_It was the middle of July, twelve noon, and Sharpay was still in bed. She had just woken up; due to the fact she really needed to use the bathroom. Her baby was pushing on her bladder and she sighed. She climbed out of the bed and waddled to the bathroom connected to her room. _

_After using the bathroom, she trudged out of her room, yawning as she did and rested a hand subconsciously on her 9 month pregnant stomach. She started walking down the stairs carefully and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her brother, Ryan, already in there; making a sandwich. He heard her enter the room and looked up and smiled at her._

"_Good morning Payday-" he said put stopped and looked at the microwave for the time. "I mean good afternoon." He smirked at her as she glared at him for a second before smiling and giving him a hug as best as she could. _

"_Good afternoon Rye." She said and pulled away from the hug, making her way to the refrigerator. She pulled it open and grabbed some turkey, ham, cheese and some ketchup. After setting that on the counter, she also grabbed the chocolate sauce, mustard, and whipped cream. She walked over to the counter and stole the loaf of bread from Ryan, who was looking at all the ingredients with disgust. She layered the ingredients on a piece of bread and closed it with another. _

_Sharpay sighed happily and lifted the 'treat' to her mouth. She licked her lips and took a big bite from it. She moaned at the taste and quickly started to devour the rest. Ryan gagged and ran out of the room before he would throw up his own lunch. _

_Sharpay didn't notice he had left and had almost finished her sandwich when she felt a pain run throughout her stomach. She dropped the sandwich and grabbed her stomach with both hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned over a little. She felt some liquid run down her legs and looked down. She looked back up in realization and gently lowered herself to the floor. She started taking deep breaths and leaned against the counters. _

"_Ryan?" she screamed in between breaths. When she heard nothing, she screamed louder. "RYAN?" she heard his foot steps running into the kitchen and grabbed her stomach as another wave of pain shot throughout her stomach. _

"_Shar?" he asked frantically. He saw her sitting on the floor, starting to sweat, and ran to her side. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Shar- we got to get you to the hospital." He said as he saw a puddle of liquid on the floor. He stood up and grabbed both of her hands and helped her stand up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her towards the door. "Everything I going to be ok Shar." He kissed the side of her head, grabbed his keys and led her out to the car. _

_16 hours later, Sharpay was sitting in her hospital room; holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had no make up on. She stared down at her little girl with so much love. Sharpay looked up at Ryan, tears in her eyes and smiled._

"_You did it Payday." He said softly, tears in his own eyes as well. He reached down and gently stroked his nieces' cheek. His lip started to quiver as the tears poured down his cheeks. _

"_No Rye," she started and grabbed his hand. "We did it. I couldn't do any of this without you. I mean from day one when I first found out I was pregnant and all the way until now. You've been my rock Ryan. You're the best brother ever." She smiled a watery smile and held up the little girl for him to hold. "Would you like to hold your niece?" she asked gently. _

_He couldn't get any words out so he just nodded his head, taking him niece in his arms. "Hey there baby girl. I'm your Uncle Ryan. You have the best mother in the world. You can always count on her to help you whenever you need it." He smiled at Sharpay as she started to cry again. He looked back down at his niece and leaned down to pretend whisper in his ear. "But you can always come to me when she starts to get bossy and controlling." He teased. Sharpay gasped but started laughing anyway._

"_Trying to turn my baby against me?" she asked jokingly, stroking her baby's head. "I have a name in mind Ry." She whispered, still in shock of being a mother. She glanced up at Ryan and smiled. _

"_And…" he said, encouraging her to continue._

"_Ella Alexis Evans." She stated proudly, gently taking her little girl back as Ryan handed her over. "You hear that?" she asked the baby. "Your name is Ella." She rocked her back and forth and started to talk baby to her. _

_Ryan watched from the side and smiled proudly at his sister. _

"Mama?" Ella asked, waving her hand in front of Sharpay's face. Sharpay snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Ella.

"I'm sorry Care bear, I was just thinking." She picked up Ella and sat her on her lap. Ella rested her head on her mother's shoulder and started playing with the necklace her mom was wearing.

"About what mommy?" she asked innocently, looking up at Sharpay with her big, round eyes.

Sharpay wiped the hair out of her face in a motherly manner and kissed her daughters forehead. "About the day you were born baby. You are the most precious person in the world to me. I love you." She said softly, still thinking about that wonderful, life changing day.

Ella wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck. "I love you too mama, but we have to hurry up cuz Uncle Ryan is waiting for us!" she jumped off Sharpay's lap, after giving her a kiss on the cheek, and ran to where her coat was. "Come on mama!!" she said excitedly as she put her coat on herself.

"I'm coming baby." Sharpay laughed at her excitement. She got up off the couch and walked to the coat closet near her apartment front door. She opened it up and grabbed her light jacket, since the weather was nice. She put it on and grabbed her purse and keys before lifting up her daughter in her arms. "Ready?"

Ella nodded her head furiously and jumped in Sharpay's arms. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Well, I think I'll stop there. Read and Review! Again, thanks for the reviews from the first chappy! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooo much!! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Ella and Sharpay walked into the diner, named T&C's diner, and walked up to the hostess stand. Sharpay smiled at the young teenager, probably 16 years old, and shifted Ella to sit on her other hip. "Welcome to T&C's diner, how many?" she asked, smiling at Sharpay politely before crossing her eyes while sticking her tongue out at Ella. Ella giggled and hid her face in Sharpay's neck.

Sharpay laughed and rubbed Ella's back gently. "I think the person we're meeting might be here already." She said as she looked around the diner, smiling when she saw Ryan.

Ella looked up at the hostess and smiled. "We're meeting my Uncle Ryan here for lunch today. He's so much fun. I haven't seen him in a few days." She kept on talking to the hostess as they walked to table. Sharpay giggled at her daughter before waving to her brother as they made it to the table.

The hostess sat the menus down on the table before helping Sharpay by grabbing her bag as Sharpay sat Ella down on Ryan's lap. "UNLCE RYAN!!!" Ella shrieked, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. She gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek before giggling like crazy.

Sharpay took her bag from the hostess and smiled at her. "Thank you."

The hostess smiled and nodded at her. "Your waitress will be here shortly." She smiled one last time and made a funny face at Ella before walking back to the hostess stand to greet an older couple.

"Is this my Ella Bear?" Ryan asked with fake shock. He looked at Ella and shook his head. He looked at Sharpay and pointed to Ella. "This can't be my precious niece. This girl is too grown up to be my Ella bear." He teased.

Ella gasped and started jumping on his lap. "It's me Uncle Ryan, it really is! I can prove it! Last year, you were babysitting me and I fell down and scrapped my knee. Remember? You put a band aid on it and kissed it for me!" she desperately pleaded, not knowing that he was kidding. She pouted and started to cry softly. "Don't you remember?"

Ryan immediately felt guilty and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently. "Of course I remember sweetie. I was just teasing you Ella Bear." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Sharpay smiled at Ryan and mouthed 'She'll be ok'

After a few minutes, Ella calmed down and looked up at her Uncle Ryan. "You were?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her tiny fist.

"I was. I'm sorry Ella." He kissed her forehead.

"It's ok." She sniffled

The hostess came back to the table and handed Ella some crayons and a coloring book. "Do you like to color sweetie?" she asked Ella who looked at her and nodded her head. Ella took the items from her and mumbled a 'thank you.' Sharpay smiled gratefully at her before the hostess walked away.

Once Ella as distracted with her crayons, Ryan and Sharpay started talking. "Payday, you look great." He complimented, taking a sip of his water that he ordered.

Sharpay smiled and smoothed down her shirt. "Thank you. You do to. How's Broadway treating you?" she asked. Ryan had started Broadway after attending Julliard for college. He, Sharpay and Ella moved to New York so Ryan could be close to his sister and niece. He starred on Broadway while Sharpay had a job as a secretary at a fashion boutique.

Ryan smiled, obviously thinking about his career. "Awesome. It's been great Payday. I just wish you were starring alongside me like the good ole days." He smiled sadly and grabbed her hand.

She looked away from him to look at her beautiful daughter, who was engrossed in her coloring, her tongue sticking out of her mouth a bit in concentration. Sharpay smiled again, turning back to Ryan. "Well, I had something else much more important to take care of." She took another glance at Ella.

"You're doing great with her Pay. She's an incredible little girl you're raising."

"Thanks Ry. It's nice to hear that sometimes." She smiled at Ryan and grabbed her menu, looking for something good to eat. She skimmed over it before finally deciding something. "I think I'll have a Caesar salad." She smiled as she closed her menu and set it o the side. Ryan did the same and subconsciously started stroking Ella's hair; that was still on his lap.

Sharpay smiled at the love that shone through her brother's eyes when he looked at his niece. He really loved her and she had her Uncle Ryan wrapped around her finger. "I'm going to have the steak." He licked his lips in anticipation. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother and giggled quietly.

The waitress finally came over and pulled a pad of paper out of her apron and a pen from behind her ear. "Hi, I'm Julie and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Sharpay nodded. "Can I have a diet Pepsi please?" she asked nicely and Julie nodded.

"And what about this little cutie?" Julie asked, nodding her head in Ella's direction. Ella looked at her mom.

Sharpay shook her head at Ella's shyness and ordered for her. "She'll have a small glass of chocolate milk please."

Julie nodded again. "Alright I'll be right back with those." She walked away towards the kitchen as Sharpay sighed.

Ryan looked at her, concern written all over his face. "Are you ok Pay? Is something wrong?" he grabbed her hand again and gave it a light squeeze.

Sharpay rubbed her head. "I'm fine. I'm just getting a slight headache. I'll be ok." She looked at Ryan gave him an encouraging smile.

He nodded his head hesitantly, "If you're sure."

"I am."

A man, who was not their waitress, came over with their drinks and he set them on the table. He looked at the first drink and looked back up at the family. "Ok, I've got a Pepsi here." He said cheerfully, holding up the cup and looking at Ryan and Sharpay. He looked at Ryan a little more carefully and his face instantly broke out in to a smile. "Evans?" he asked, setting the drink down and looking at the older Evans.

Ryan looked at the man with confusion before the realization sunk in. "Oh my gosh, Chad Danforth?" Ryan asked incredulously. Chad nodded his head furiously before sticking his hand out for Ryan to shake.

Ryan grasped Chad's hand and shook it. "What is the amazing Ryan Evans, huge Broadway star, doing here in this little diner?" he asked, grabbing a chair from another table and sitting at the head of the table.

Ryan shook his head and chuckled. "Amazing Ryan Evans? Does Chad Danforth follow Broadway?" he asked, looking at Chad with disbelief.

Chad rolled his eyes and looked to his right where Sharpay was sitting. He turned back to Ryan but did a double take at Sharpay and looked wide-eyed at her. He leaned in until his face was centimeters from hers. He squinted her eyes, as if he was observing her. "Sharpay?!" he asked, loudly and obnoxiously.

Sharpay put her hand on his face and pushed it back. "Back off Danforth." Sharpay hissed and swatted the air in front of her. "God, you need a tic-tac."

Chad wiped his face off like there were cooties on it. "Don't touch me Ice Queen." He demanded, dragging his chair a little closer to Ryan's side of the table. He glared at Sharpay which she happily glared back.

Ryan looked between the two uncomfortably. "So, Danforth what are you doing here?" he asked, distracting him from Sharpay's glare.

Chad turned to Ryan and smiled proudly. "I co-own this diner." He stated just as proudly as him smile. He opened his arms up wide, gesturing to the place.

Ryan and Sharpay looked at him in shock, again. "Seriously? You own this place Danforth?" Sharpay asked, not believing him one bit.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yes, Evans, I own this place. Well co-own."

"Who owns it with you?" Ryan asked, fully interested.

"Hoops." He simply answered.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other with confusion; but that confusion changed to shock when they realized who he meant. "Bolton?" Sharpay screeched, looking incredibly angry and worried at the same time.

"Well, I prefer to be called Troy, but I guess I'll let 'Bolton' slide." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Troy walking up to the table. He stopped and stood next to Chad's chair and looked at the Evans twins. "Ryan." He nodded at Ryan, who nodded back. He turned to Sharpay and smiled a cocky smile. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Ice Queen herself, in the flesh." He said and she looked at him with her mouth agape. She looked to Ryan worriedly and glanced at Ella, silently telling him that she didn't want Troy to know about her. Ryan got the message and gulped nervously.

Sharpay turned back to look at Troy, trying not to catch his eye though. Troy noticed and his smirk disappeared and was replaced by confusion. His eyebrows scrunched together. Where was the Sharpay that went to High school with him? The sarcastic, manipulative one?

"Mama!" Ella exclaimed happily. Sharpay turned to her daughter and her face immediately softened. "I made you a picture!" she held up the picture and gave it to Sharpay. Ella started bouncing in her seat excitedly, waiting for her mother to say how beautiful it was.

Sharpay looked up at Ella and smiled. "I love it Care Bear. It's beautiful."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sharpay saw Troy and Chad's eyes widen at the word 'mama.' They looked at each other and mouthed 'Mama?' to each other. They shrugged and turned back to Sharpay.

Ella shrieked with happiness and sat on her Uncle Ryan's lap again. "Did you hear Uncle Ryan? Mama liked my picture!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head at his crazy niece. "I heard. Can you make me one?" he asked, and made a puppy dog pout. Ella giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I can!" she got off his lap and sat on the seat next to him. She found another page to color from her book and started coloring. She looked up at Chad and Troy and smiled. "Do you want me to color one for you guys?" she asked politely.

Troy and Chad looked at each other again, with the same wide eyes. They shrugged their shoulders at each other, not knowing what to say to the beautiful girl. Troy looked back at Ella and smiled softly. "I would love one." He walked over to the edge of her seat and crouched down to her level. He smiled and looked at the picture that she started to color for Ryan. "That looks great so far." He complimented.

Ella giggled her adorable giggle and shook her head at him. "I haven't even finished yet silly." She giggled again and Troy couldn't help but smile at her. She was simply adorable to him.

"Well, it still looks good so far." He said. She held out a green crayon to him. "Do you want to help me color?" she asked innocently. He looked at her and noticed she looked exactly like Sharpay; the blonde hair, cute button nose, same wide eyes.

Troy smiled softy again and took the crayon from her tiny hand. "Of course I would like to help." He sat on the bench near the outside next to her and started coloring the background.

Sharpay looked between the two and couldn't wipe away the smile on her face. The fact that Troy Bolton, East High's playboy, could be so gentle and caring to her little girl was unbelievable. He was laughing and coloring with _his_ child. The child he doesn't know is his. Sharpay thought back to the day when she gave birth to her again.

_Sharpay was currently rocking little Ella in her arms. She had just given birth to her about 3 hours ago and wanted nothing more than to hold her. Ryan was sitting in the chair next to her bed, smiling proudly at his little sister. "She looks just like you Pay." He whispered. _

_Sharpay looked up from Ella and smiled softly at her brother. "Thank you." She looked back down at Ella. "She has his eyes though." She sighed sadly. She ran her thumb down Ella's cheek and started crying silently. _

_Ryan noticed and grabbed his sisters hand. "It's ok to cry Shar." He said soothingly, just as she started sobbing. He took little Ella from her arms and laid her down gently in the little bassinet the nurses had in there. He walked back over to Sharpay and pulled her in for a huge hug. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked quietly._

_Sharpay stopped crying after a few minutes and looked up at Ryan. "No." _

"_No?!" Ryan as incredulously, shaking his head at her. "You have to tell him Shar. You can't keep this a secret from him. He has a right to know." _

_Sharpay shook her head this time and pulled away from Ryan. "I can't Ry. What happened between us was a drunken mistake. He wouldn't want anything to do with Ella. Please don't tell him Ry. He doesn't deserve to know." She pleaded, on the verge or more tears. _

_Ryan had never seen his sister in this state. She was actually begging him. He sighed, but nodded his head at the same time. "Alright Pay, I promise. I won't tell him about Ella." He whispered and pulled her in for another hug. "But I promise to be there for you every step of the way with Ella. Anything you need, just tell me and I'll get it for you." He promised and kissed the top of her head. _

_Sharpay looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Ry." _

"Pay?" Ryan asked, tapping her on her shoulder gently. Sharpay shook out of her flashback and smiled slightly at Ryan.

"Sorry. I guess I zoned out." She looked back at Troy and Ella and saw Troy looking at her with worry. Troy Bolton, looking at her with worry? Once he saw her look at him, he turned his head away and continued coloring with Ella.

Chad was looking between Ella and Sharpay with shock. "You have a daughter?" he asked

Sharpay rolled her eyes again. "Well it seems as if nothings changed- you're just as slow as you were in high school." She muttered but had enough energy to muster up a smirk. It slowly faded when she started to feel a little dizzy. She put a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned her elbows on the table and still held her head.

"Mama?" Ella asked frantically. Sharpay ignored her. Not only was she feeling dizzy but she the headache she has was getting worse.

"Pay?" Ryan asked worriedly. He scooted around to Sharpay on the booth seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She hissed in pain and her eyes started to water. She heard Troy and Chad call her name before everything went black.

* * *

**Well, I don't quite know what to add after this point so I'm going to stop there. Thank you so much for your reviews from the last chapter! I loved them!! **


	4. Chapter 3

****

Thank you so much everyone!! I love the reviews a lot!

* * *

Ryan, Troy, Chad and Ella were sitting in the white waiting room at Albuquerque's Hospital. Ella was sitting on Ryan's lap, playing with the collar on his shirt, not really understanding what was going on. Troy and Chad sat there, head in their hands, wondering how Sharpay was doing along with Ryan. Ryan would occasionally plant a kiss on Ella's head and look up, seeing if the doctor was coming out.

"Uncle Ryan?" Ella asked quietly, looking up at Ryan. HE looked down at her and smiled. "Where's mama?"

Ryan closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall behind his chair. He opened his eyes again and smiled softly at Ella. "She's not feeling good right now so the doctor is making sure she's ok." He spoke gently, stroking Ella's hair as he talked.

Ella nodded her head in understanding and sighed, leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder as she yawned. "Ok." She said through her yawn. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. Ryan rubbed her back soothingly as he turned to look at Chad and Troy.

"You guys don't have to stay here. I know you don't want to be here." He whispered, trying not to wake the beautiful girl on his lap.

Troy and Chad shook their heads and grabbed the seats next to Ryan. "We'll stay with you until you find something out. We want to make sure she's ok." Troy smiled

"Even if we don't like her." Chad muttered, rolling his eyes. It didn't help that Troy had practically dragged him to the hospital, saying something about needing to be there for her. Chad just shook his head and begged not to go. Troy just dragged him along anyway.

Troy glared at Chad, who shook his head, and Troy turned back to Ryan. "We're staying Ryan." He simply said and ignored a groaning Chad.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just go Chad. You have a diner to run."

Chad looked at Ryan and smiled gratefully. "Thanks man. I owe you." He patted Ryan's shoulder before running out of the hospital. Troy rolled his eyes at his selfish friend before leaning back in his chair and sighing. He opened his eyes and turned to Ryan. "Go get something to eat Ryan. Maybe some coffee. I'll take Ella for you." Ryan debated with himself for a minute before carefully giving Ella to him and standing up.

"Do you want a coffee?" Ryan asked him as Troy shifted Ella on his lap. Ella stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck before falling back into a deep slumber.

Troy shook his head, rubbing Ella's back softly. "No thanks man. If the doctor comes, I'll tell him where you went." Troy smiled and waved Ryan, who chuckled, away. Troy looked down at Ella, well as best as he could since Ella's head was rested in the crook of his neck, and kissed it. He gently bounced her up and down, waiting patiently for the doctor.

"Family of Sharpay Evans?" A male doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room.

Troy got out of his chair and walked over to the doctor, Ella carefully sitting on his right hip. "That's me." He stuck out his hand that wasn't supporting Ella's back to shake the doctors' hand.

The doctor shook his hand but looked at Troy skeptically. "Are you really family? I can only give information on Sharpay Evans to family."

Troy shook his head. "I'm not really family but her brother is in the cafeteria." He pointed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well, When Mr. Evans arrives then I can give out the information if he allows me to to you. Until then, I'm sorry." The doctor smiled at him sympathetically before turning around and walking down the hallway to his office.

Troy jogged to catch up to him and put a hand on the doctors' shoulder. "Can you at least tell me if she's ok?" Troy asked pleadingly. Troy lifted Ella up a little bit on his hip so she wouldn't slip out of his grasp.

The doctor looked at his clipboard before glancing back up at Troy. "Yes. She'll be just fine. Tell Mr. Evans I'll be in my office when he gets back." The doctor smiled one last time before walking to his office. Troy sighed and turned back around, walking back to the waiting room.

Just as he took a seat in a chair, Ella slowly started to wake up. She lifted her head off of Troy's shoulder and looked up at the person holding her. She took her tiny fist and wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned. She smiled slightly up at Troy, who returned the smile. "Hello princess." Troy said softly, lightly brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. Ella giggled at the nickname and rested her head again on Troy's shoulder, still a little tired from her nap. "Did you have a nice nap?" He rocked her from side to side gently, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Ella nodded her head as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She grabbed Troys' hand and started to play with his fingers with her free hand. Troy smiled at her and held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. "Troy, did the doctor come out yet?" Ryan asked, walking towards the two with a coffee cup in his hand.

Troy nodded his head and stood up, again settling Ella on his hip. "Yes. He came out about a minute or two ago. I'm not family so he couldn't give me any information." He and Ryan started walking down the hallway towards the doctors' office. "He said to just go to his office and he can give you the information on her." They made it to the office and Ryan knocked lightly on the door. Once they heard a 'come in', Ryan opened the door and the three of them walked into the room, well Troy and Ryan walked into the room, Ella in Troy's arms still.

The doctor, Dr. Morgan, stood up and shook Ryan's awaiting hand. "Mr. Evans I presume?" he asked.

Ryan nodded his head. "Yes. How's Sharpay?" he asked, cutting right to the chase.

Dr. Morgan walked around his desk and walked out of the room, motioning for them to follow him. They started walking down the hallway towards Sharpay's room. "Sharpay is going to be just fine. She had a stress reaction. She was already a bit on the tired side and she became overwhelmed, probably from something that caused her a lot of stress." He explained just as they reached her room. "This is her room. I'd say that she should be able to leave tomorrow at the earliest." He smiled. "If you need anything just push the nurses' button and they'll page me." He smiled and walked away, towards his office they assumed.

Ryan was just about to walk in when Troy stopped him. "Is it ok if I go in? I mean, I don't exactly know is if Sharpay wants to see me." He shuffled nervously, shifting Ella onto his other hip.

Ryan smiled but rolled his eyes jokingly. "Of course you can come in. Just for a little while though." Troy nodded his head and they walked into her room. Sharpay smiled when she saw Ryan walk in but that soon faded once she saw Troy. "Hey Pay. How're feeling?" he asked, rushing over to the side of the bed, grabbing her hand.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled at Ryan. "I'm fine Ry, I swear. I had a little time to rest so I feel much better." She nervously looked over at Troy and smiled slightly. "Hey Bolton." She muttered, watching as he walked over to the other side of her bed.

Troy smiled and sat down on the chair and set Ella down on his knees. He glanced at Sharpay and leaned down to Ella's ear. "Guess who's here princess?" he whispered into her ear. Ella looked up at Troy and giggled, poking his cheek with her pointer finger.

"I'm the princess and you're the king!" she giggled again and continued poking his cheek.

The three adults laughed at her cuteness. Troy grabbed her hand that was poking her and kissed the back of it. "Your mommy's awake Ella." He said softly and pointed over to Sharpay.

Ella gasped and looked at Troy with wide eyes. "I didn't even notice!" she giggled and reached her arms out towards Sharpay. Troy chuckled at her cute innocence and handed Sharpay her daughter.

Sharpay immediately hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her head a million times. "Oh my baby." She cooed, giggling as Ella started playing with her hair.

"I love you mama." She hugged her mother tightly, well as tight as her little arms would allow her to. Sharpay rested her head on Ella's head and closed her eyes. "I love you too Care Bear." Sharpay looked at Ryan and sighed. "When can I get out of here?" she asked disgustedly, looking around the boring, white hospital room.

Ryan chuckled, seeing the old Sharpay coming back. "The doctor said maybe tomorrow if everything checks out ok." He smiled and kissed the top of her hand.

Troy sat awkwardly on the side, watching the siblings interact. He clapped his hands together and stood up, gaining the attention of everyone. Ella thought it was a game and clapped her hands too, giggling. Troy smiled softly at Ella before talking. "Well, I'm glad you're ok Sharpay, I really am but I got to get back to the diner. Who knows how things are going with Chad there." He joked, earning a laugh from the two adults. "I'll see you later." He waved to them and leaned down to give Ella a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Princess." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Bye bye King Troy!"

* * *

**I'll stop there for now! I just love little Ella! She's such a cutie!! **

**I know my updates are short and I'm sorry! I just can't seem to write long chapters….it's weird! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love them!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you soooo much guys! You make my day!! I don't own anything you recognize! **

* * *

Sharpay was released from the hospital a few days later, thankfully. Once she found out she could leave, she demanded Ryan to go to her apartment and find an outfit so she could get out of the hospital ASAP. Ryan obliged, with an eye roll, and quickly picked up some clothes before retuning and helping her and Ella home.

Sharpay was currently in her kitchen, making dinner for her and Ella. Ella was in the living room watching a tape of Dora the Explorer. She went to the fridge and pulled out the premade salad and added some Italian dressing to it.

She started humming 'Bop to the Top' to herself and even found herself shaking her hips to it. Before she knew it, she was full on singing it. She walked over to the stove, still singing, and stirred the spaghetti that was boiling. The microwave beeped and she walked over the microwave, after making sure the spaghetti wouldn't boil over, and pulled out the bowl of sauce. She quickly placed it on the counter and shook her hand, slightly burned from the bowl. "I believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars…" she sang.

She walked to the cabinets and pulled out two plates and forks. She walked into the dining room and placed the plates and utensil on the table. She went back into the kitchen and drained the spaghetti and dumped it into a bowl. She brought that, the sauce and the salad into the dining room.

After making sure all the burners were off, she went into the living room and saw Ella jumping up and down while singing to Dora. Ella looked at the doorway and smiled at Sharpay. "Mama! It's Dora!" she pointed to the TV and started screaming happily. "It's Swiper!!! 'Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!" she quoted, smiling and giggling.

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at her gorgeous daughter. She walked over to her daughter and picked her up in her arms. "You are too adorable, my dear!" she smiled and tickled Ella.

Ella giggled and squirmed in her mothers' arms. "Put me down mommy!" she shrieked, catching her breath as Sharpay let her down. Ella sat down on the ground and wrapped her tiny arms around one of Sharpay's legs and giggled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes jokingly. "I know where you're getting at Ella." She smiled down at her daughter and started walking, dragging Ella still attached to her leg. Ella giggled and held onto her mothers' legs. They were just entering the dining room when someone knocked on the door. Sharpay and Ella, mother and daughter, both looked at the door at the same time. Then, they turned to look at each other simultaneously.

Ella immediately detached herself from Sharpay's leg and ran to the door. She just reached the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. She gasped loudly and jumped up and down, turning to face Sharpay who was running after her. She turned back to the person at the door and hugged their legs. "King Troy!" she giggled and held her arms up to him, wanting to be picked up.

Troy smiled and leaned down and picked her up in his arms. She leaned up and placed a wet kiss to his cheek. Sharpay reached the door and threw a stern look at her daughter. "Ella, what have I told you about answering the door?" she asked in a stern voice.

Ella's lip started quivering and her eyes started tearing up. "Not to unless you're with me." She answered quietly, hiding her face in the crook of Troy's neck. Troy started to rub her back as she started crying harder.

Sharpay's faced immediately softened and she stepped forward, stroking her daughters' hair. "Baby, you have to listen to me about this. Something could have happened to you." She whispered, giving Troy an apologetic look.

Ella lifted her up from Troy's neck and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Mama. I won't answer the door again unless you or Uncle Ryan is with me." She said quietly, wiping the rest of her tears away.

Sharpay smiled and kissed Ella on the cheek. "That's my girl." Sharpay looked up at Troy and smiled nervously. "What are you doing here Troy?"

Troy coughed gently, in the other direction of Ella's face and smiled back. "I just wanted to see if you were ok." Troy knew what the next question was and answered it. "Ryan gave me your address. Don't get mad at him though, I practically begged him for it." He explained, ending it with a nervous, attempted smile.

Sharpay nodded her head. "Oh." She shuffled her feet. She pointed in the direction of the dinging room, "We're just about to eat dinner." She said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she added, glancing at him nervously again.

Ella's face literally lit up before looking at Troy, her mouth agape. "Stay King Troy stay!!!" she begged, laughing the hold time. She looked at Troy again, and put on the puppy dog look.

Troy chuckled and fell for the adorable puppy dog look. Her innocent, wide eyes looking up at him, pleading with him to stay. What can he say; He's a sucker for the pout. "Well, I guess I can stay." He nudged his nose with Ella's, who giggled in return. He looked back at Sharpay with a worried expression. "If you're sure that is." He double checked.

Sharpay nodded her head. "Yeah. It's fine."

Ella shrieked and jumped out of Troy's arms, landing on the ground, and grabbed his hand. She started ragging him to the dining room. He looked back at Sharpay and shrugged his shoulders, allowing himself to be dragged. Sharpay giggled and closed the door and made her way for the dining room. When she walked in, she saw Troy sitting in one of the chairs and Ella on his lap, talking about something that happened that day. Troy was laughing with her and shaking his head at her cuteness. She smiled at the interaction between the two and started to regret not telling him Ella was his. She started tearing up at his ability to lower himself to her level and be able to connect with her. Oh yeah; she was regretting her decision big time.

He caught Sharpay's gaze and gave her a thankful smile. She smiled back and walked into the kitchen, not wanting him to see her tears. She leaned against the counter and let a few tears fall. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her face facing the ceiling. How could she be so stupid? He needed to know Ella was his. But he'll be so disappointed in her. She wiped her eyes and grabbed another plate and fork from the cabinets. She checked her make up in her reflection of the microwave window. After that, she walked back into the dining room and set the extra plate and fork down in the table. She took her seat at the head of the table and watched as Troy gently set Ella in the seat next to him.

"This looks amazing Shar." Troy complimented, glancing at her. "Is it ok if I call you that? Or do you prefer Sharpay?" he asked her frantically.

She let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. Either one is fine." She cleared her throat, directed to Ella and giving her a knowing look. Ella smiled sheepishly and took her elbows off of the table. "Thank you Ella." Sharpay smiled. She gestured to the food and smiled. "Let's eat."

Sharpay started making her plate and Ella only wanted Troy, King Troy, to make her plate. Eventually everyone finished eating and Troy and Ella went into the living room while Sharpay washed the dishes. She heard Ella's contagious giggle and Troy's beautiful chuckle. _Wait, beautiful?_ She asked herself. She shook her head and continued with the dishes. She heard their laughs die out and Dora being turned on again.

"Need any help?" she turned around and saw Troy leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and that lazy smile placed on his face. Sharpay smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It's ok. I'm almost done anyway." she turned back to the sink and continued with the dishes. Troy walked next to her and grabbed a dry towel. Sharpay looked at him questioningly.

"Hand them to me and I'll dry them." He smiled, swinging the towel around.

She nodded her head and handed him the plate she was washing. He took the bowl and quickly dried it, setting it on the counter next to him. "Thanks."

As they were doing the dishes, he would constantly try to do tricks with the dishes. He threw a spoon behind him and caught it behind him and gave her a cocky grin. "Did you see that?" he asked, nudging her arm with his.

Sharpay rolled her eyes teasingly and handed him a knife. "Do not throw this." She said, using her stern voice that she normally uses with Ella.

He rolled his eyes. "No fun." He mumbled, pouting as he dried the knife. "Ouch!" he yelled while he dropped the knife and held his finger. Sharpay panicked and grabbed his finger, examining it. When she saw nothing, she rolled her eyes and pushed him while returning to the dishes.

"You're such an ass Bolton." She muttered, ignoring his laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, feigning shock. "Sharpay Evans was worried about me!" he put a hand to his head and pretended to faint. He looked at Sharpay and laughed at her annoyed look. He shook his head and grabbed the bowl she was holding out for him.

Sharpay grinned evilly and grabbed the hose part of the sink that could extend out and sprayed water at him.

He gasped dramatically and looked at a laughing Sharpay. His shirt was soaked, sticking to his worked-out body; his hair was sticking to his forehead and his face had little soap suds on it that she blew at him. He wiped his face dry, still in a dramatic manner, and glared playfully at Sharpay.

He took the hose from her and her eyes went wide. She pointed a finger at his chest. "Bolton, I swear if you spray me I will hu-" she was cut off by a spray of water to the face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she wiped her face. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

He looked at her with innocent eyes and hid the spray hose behind his back. "You were saying?" he fluttered his eye lashed innocently.

She slapped him playfully on the chest and started giggling uncontrollably. "You look ridiculous!" she snickered while pointing at her.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed two dry towels. He handed one to her and dried himself off with the other. She grabbed the towel gratefully and patted her face dry. She looked at the towel and saw some of her mascara smearing off on it. "Thanks for this." She said sarcastically, showing him the black spot on the towel.

He chuckled and shook his hair out, flipping it to the side. "Anytime Shar." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He looked at watch and saw it was getting late out. "I should get going." He hung the towels up on the stove handle and turned to Sharpay. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." They started to walk towards the living room where Ella was watching Dora still. Troy snuck up behind her and picked her up, spinning her around, loving the sound of her giggle. He set her down and she hugged his legs again. "I got to go now princess." He said as he kneeled down on front of her.

She smiled slightly. "Ok. Will you come back again?" she asked hopefully.

Troy looked at Sharpay, asking her silently. She nodded her head and he turned back to Ella. "I will. I don't know when but I will."

She gave him a huge hug which he happily returned. "Ok. See you later King Troy." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek again.

He smiled and nudged his nose with hers again. See you later princess." He stood up and walked over to Sharpay. "Thank you again." He leaned in and gave her an awkward hug. He pulled back and smiled. "See you later."

Sharpay nodded and opened the door for him. "See you later Bolton." He rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"That was fun mama." Ella sat down on the couch and waved for Sharpay to sit next to her. Sharpay obliged and cuddled with her daughter. "Love you mama."

"Love you too Care Bear."

* * *

**Well, that was long! Lol thanks again for the reviews- I love them!!  
This chapter may have made their relationship become closer and I'm sorry if it was too fast but there's more to come!! Don't worry! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Well…thank you for all of the fabulous reviews! They make me happy! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! **

* * *

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her sleeping daughter and smiled. She actually had a good time with Troy Bolton. Who would've guessed that they could have a great dinner together and get along through it all. She enjoyed spending time with him. And she loved how he loved Ella already. He'd known Ella for 5 days and Ella already had him wrapped around her finger. The way he played with Ella, talked with Ella, laughed with Ella and just hugged Ella made Sharpay's heart flutter and a smile grace her face. He's so different yet the same from high school. He still had the charm that made every women fall for him, yet he matured in a way that was beautiful to Sharpay. Troy Bolton was bonding with his daughter and he didn't even know it. She had to tell him. He needed to know- but again she couldn't get herself to tell him. What if he hated her? What if he wanted nothing to do with her and left? Left her and Ella? She couldn't risk that. Ella was attached to him and Sharpay loved that. She looked down at her daughter and saw the splitting image of Troy. She definitely had his smile and eyes. They shared that charming smile that could make anyone weak in the knees. Ella was even started to show an interest in basketball. She loved to play basketball with Ryan sometimes during the summer.

Sharpay shook her head and kissed her daughter on her forehead, giggling as Ella let out a little snore. Sharpay carefully stood up and lifted Ella in her arms. She made her way to Ella's bedroom, careful not to trip over any toys laying on the floor, and walked into Ella's room. Sharpay gently laid Ella on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Sharpay kissed her head and wiped the hair away from her face. She smiled gently before leaving the room after turning Ella's night light on. She walked back out to the living room and started picking up Ella's stuffed animals and other various toys lying around. She put them in the box in the corner of the room where she kept them all. She decided to get some last minute cleaning done so she didn't have to do much in the morning. Since tomorrow was Saturday, she didn't have to go to work.

It was only 9 at night so she decided to watch some TV before going to bed. She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of salad before settling on the couch, grabbing the remote. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She found her favorite movie, 'A Walk to Remember', was on and she smiled, setting the remote down as she ate her salad. She laughed and cried throughout the movie, secretly wishing she had a guy like that in her life.

Once the movie was over, she decided it was time to go to sleep She washed her bowl quickly and turned all the lights off, locked the door and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and finally went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sharpay heard was the pitter-patter of tiny feet before she felt the bed shift and Ella jumping up and down on her bed. "MAMA!" she exclaimed, kneeling next to her mom and shook her shoulders. "Wake up mama. I'm hungry!"

Sharpay groaned and rolled over, facing Ella. She opened her eyes and saw Ella's smiling face. "It's too early Ella. Go back to bed." She closed her eyes again and lifted the blanket so it covered her face.

Ella giggled and lay down next to her mom. "Mama- I want some food!" she shook Sharpay's shoulders again and huffed when she didn't budge. She lay behind her mom and rested her head against Sharpay's shoulders. She closed her eyes and began to fall back asleep when Sharpay turned around and pulled Ella into her arms, kissing her head and went back to sleep.

"SHAR?! Are you ok?" Sharpay heard Ryan scream. He was banging on the front door, freaking out. "Shar?" Sharpay's eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped out of bed, making sure Ella was ok, and ran to the front door. She unlocked it and opened it.

"Ry what's wrong?" she asked and tied her robe around her. Ryan sighed with relief and hugged his sister. "Ry?"

"I thought something happened. You didn't answer your door." He pulled away from the hug and walked into her apartment. She closed the door and walked into the living room where he was and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry. Ella and I must have slept in. What time is it?" she asked

Ryan looked at his watch. "It's 12:30 in the afternoon Pay. You scared me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. "Don't worry Ry. Ella and I just got some extra sleep. I'm sorry I scared you." She got some coffee made up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around and saw Ryan sitting at the island table.

"It's ok Pay. I'm sorry I freaked."

"Don't apologize Ry, you were worried." She sat down on the seat next to him and took another sip of her coffee.

"Is my little Ella Bear sleeping still?" he asked, smiling.

Sharpay nodded her head and set her mug on the table. "Yes she is. I better go wake her though." She stood up and stretched.

Ryan shook his head and got up. "I'll go get her."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. She's in my room." Ryan walked out of the kitchen and Sharpay set her coffee mug in the kitchen sink. She heard Ella shriek happily before Ryan started chuckling. They walked back into the kitchen; Ella thrown over Ryan's shoulder, giggling. Ryan started spinning her around and Ella couldn't stop laughing. "Uncle Ryan!"

Ryan set Ella down on a chair and tickled her sides before taking the seat next to her. "Mama may I please have some cereal?" Ella asked nicely.

"With manners like that- of course." Sharpay ruffled Ella's hair affectionately. She grabbed a bowl and some Captain Crunch and placed it on the counter. After pouring some cereal and milk into the bowl, she placed it in front Ella and gave her a spoon. "Enjoy sweetie." Sharpay kissed the top of Ella's head. "I'm going to take a shower Ry. Can you watch Ella for me?"

Ryan nodded. "Of course I will." He said as Sharpay left the room.

Ella swallowed the mouthful of food she had in her mouth before turning to Ryan. She put some cereal on her spoon and carefully held it out in front of Ryan. "Do you want some Uncle Ry Ry?" she asked nicely, looking at him curiously. Ryan chuckled but took the bite anyway. "Isn't it yummy?" she asked happily.

He swallowed and nodded his head while fighting back a grimace. "Delicious." He lied, throwing on a fake smile. Ella smiled and continued eating her cereal which ended up more on her than in her stomach. When she was finished, Ryan laughed at the amount of milk drenched on her shirt and dripping down her chin. She gave him a grin that showed all her pearly whites. She wiped her arm against her chin to get off all the milk. Ryan grabbed a towel and wiped the rest off. "Let's get you dressed for the day alright kiddo?" he asked, taking her by the hand and they walked to her room. He opened her dresser and looked at her. "What do you want to wear today beautiful?"

She tapped her finger on her chin repeatedly in a thinking manner. Ryan laughed again and waited patiently for her to decide. Her face lit up as she turned to look at Ryan. "I want to wear the orange dress Uncle Ry Ry!" She exclaimed.

Ryan smiled and pulled out the orange dress. He took her pajamas off and put the dress on after putting on new underwear or her. He brushed her blonde hair and tried his best to put it two cute braids. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "I love it!" she turned to him and hugged him. "I look prettyful!"

Ryan picked her up and spun her around, hearing her affectionate giggle. He set her down gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look amazing my little Ella Bear." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now Tuesday and Sharpay was at work, in a wedding boutique, sitting at the front counter. She was taking phone calls and greeting people. The shop was surprisingly slow today and she was reading a magazine, waiting for something to do. She heard the bell at the door chime, signaling that someone had entered. The person walked up to Sharpay desk and smiled. "Excuse me?" Sharpay put her magazine down and smiled. "I have an appointment with Lydia for my fitting." She explained politely.

Sharpay nodded her head. "Alright. If you would just tell me your name I'll be happy to go and get her for you."

"Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay looked up at her in shock. "Gabriella Montez?" she asked, not believing her. Troy never mentioned to her that he was getting married. Why didn't he say anything to her?

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Are you ok?" Gabriella asked, looking a little worried.

Sharpay shook her head. "Yes. Sorry. I'm just in shock. I haven't seen you since East High Montez." Sharpay explained and typed the name into the computer which would signal to Lydia that she had a costumer.

Gabriella gasped loudly before looking at Sharpay with a smile. "Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?" She asked, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "You look incredible."

Sharpay smiled, a genuine smile, and stood up and hugged Gabriella. "Thanks. You look great too." She pulled away. "You're getting married?" Gabriella nodded her head furiously and held out her left hand, showing Sharpay her engagement ring. Sharpay examined the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful."

Gabriella looked at the ring and smiled an I'm-in-love smile. "Thanks. I couldn't believe it when he asked me." She giggled like a teenager in love.

Sharpay faked a smile and sat back down in her seat. "How long have you been engaged for?"

Gabriella sat in the seat in front of Sharpay's desk and crossed her right leg over her left. "For a year. We wanted a nice, summer wedding!" she smiled brightly. "One month and I'll be Mrs. Kevin Hudson." She smiled dreamily, looking into space as she pictured her wedding day.

Sharpay nearly choked on air. "Kevin Hudson?" Gabriella nodded her head, confused. "Not Troy?" She asked

Gabriella laughed out loud and shook her head. "No. Not Troy. We broke up 3 years ago and that's when I met Kevin, the love of my life."

Sharpay took a deep breath. "Oh. I didn't mean to barge into your personal life. It's just I ran into Troy a few days ago and he never mentioned being engaged. But never mind." She explained, not making eye contact with Gabriella.

"Its ok- trust me. Troy and I are great friends still. I haven't seen him since I've been here though. I just moved here to NYC a few weeks ago. Kevin and I have been so busy unpacking that we haven't really had time to meet up with everyone." She said happily. Although- we should meet up with everyone. Me, you, Troy, Chad and Ryan. That would be so much fun!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

Sharpay nodded her head nervously. "Uh..I guess."

"Gabriella Montez?" Lydia came out from her office. Gabriella stood up and waved at her. "That's me!" She turned back to Sharpay. "I'll talk to you after my appointment. We'll exchange numbers. "Bye!"

Sharpay waved as she watched Gabriella skip to Lydia excitedly and giggled. Gabriella seemed less annoying than high school. Maybe could be a future friend? "Sounds great!"

* * *

**Well…what'd you think? I love this chapter personally! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Don't worry- more Troypay to come in future chapters!! **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! ;) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them! Special thanks to troypazash for pointing out a mistake- They are living in NYC. In chapter 3 I accidently wrote that they were in the Albuquerque Hospital, forgetting that I had them living in NYC. I'm sorry if I confused anyone! Thanks again for pointing it out! **

**Also, GimmeABeat- I'm not sure how I'm going to write the Gabriella and Sharpay relationship yet. Gabriella might only be in a few chapters, but I just wanted to start them off as friendly. Maybe it'll change….I dk! Thank you for your opinion!! ******

**There will be some Troypay and Ella&Troy moments in this chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Gabriella had left her number on Sharpay's desk after her appointment. Sharpay, unfortunately, was in the bathroom at the time so she couldn't give Gabriella's hers. At this moment, Sharpay was currently driving to the daycare that she dropped Ella off at. Sharpay wanted Ryan to watch Ella but he couldn't; he had a rehearsal for his Broadway play, Chicago. She made it to the daycare and stepped out of her car. She put on her sunglasses and locked her doors before walking inside the place.

She saw Ella playing with some other little girls around her age and laughing. They were currently playing with their Barbies. Sharpay smiled as she walked over to the receptionists' desk. "Hi. I'm here to pick up Ella Evans." She said politely to the woman working behind the desk.

The woman, Charlene, smiled and handed her a pen. "Can you please sign her out?" she asked, pointing to the sign in/out book on the desk.

Sharpay grabbed the pen and filled out the right information before giving the pen back to Charlene. She turned around and started walking towards Ella. Once she made it to her, she picked her up and tickled her sides.

Ella shrieked then giggled before turning around in her mom's arms. "Hi mommy!" she exclaimed, greeting her with a kiss. "I had so much fun today. I played barbies with my friends!" she pointed to the little girls still sitting on the floor.

"You did?" she asked cheerfully. Ella nodded furiously with a huge smile before waving to her friends.

"I had a lot of fun today. Maybe I'll see you again!" her friends nodded their heads. Ella waved one last time before Sharpay and her left. "Can we go eat lunch at King Troy's diner?" Ella asked as Sharpay buckled her in the car right. Sharpay closed the door and walked over to the drivers' side. She climbed in and put her own seatbelt on.

She turned to look at Ella and rolled her eyes at Ella's cute puppy dog pout. "You really want to?" she asked and Ella nodded her head. "Yes mama."

Sharpay sighed as she turned the car on. "Alright. I guess we can go for a quick lunch." Ella squealed and clapped her hands.

"Love you mama."

"Love you too Care Bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay and Ella walked into the diner and walked up to the hostess's stand. Ella saw Troy sitting with Chad and a woman at a table at the other end of the diner and started jumping up and down. "KING TROY!" she screamed while running towards Troy.

Sharpay rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and let Ella run continue to run towards him. Troy turned and smiled as he saw Ella running towards him. He stood up and held out his arms. Ella jumped into them and hugged him tightly. Troy smiled even bigger and kissed the top of her head. "Hello princess."

Ella giggled and kissed his cheek, as she always did. "Hi King Troy. My mama and I are going to eat here for lunch right now. I asked her because I wanted to see you and she said we could stay. I haven't seen you in a few days and I missed you but not anymore because you're here now." She ranted and started to poke Troy's cheek again like she did when they were in the hospital. By this time, Sharpay had made her way towards them and was standing in front of Troy.

"Hey Bolton." She smiled, rubbing Ella's back gently.

Troy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Hey Shar."

Ella looked at the people at the table and started to become shy. She hid her face in Troy's neck. Sharpay giggled as Troy started to gently rock Ella in his arms. Sharpay made eye contact with Chad and rolled her eyes. "Danforth." She said shortly with a glare.

"Evans."

The woman beside Chad spit out her drink and stared at Sharpay. "Sharpay?" she asked incredulously. Sharpay looked at her and smiled slightly when she recognized the woman.

"Taylor McKessie."

Taylor nodded her head and stood up, pushing Chad out of the way and embraced Sharpay awkwardly. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled away from Sharpay, pulling her down in a chair and started having a conversation with her. Chad rolled his eyes and banged his head on the table. Ella saw Chad do that and giggled to herself. Chad lifted his head and looked at Ella. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked playfully. Ella nodded her head and laughed again as he banged his head on the table. Troy laughed as Ella giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Chad banged his head again only a little too hard. He lifted his head and put a hand to it. "Ow." He muttered and started rubbing his hand over his forehead.

Ella giggled some more before kissing Troy's cheek again. "Mama!" Ella screamed quietly, gaining Sharpay and Taylor's attention. "I'm hungry!" she rubbed her tummy.

Sharpay laughed. "I'm guessing you want to order now?" She asked knowingly.

Ella nodded her head. "Yes please."

Troy set Ella down on the seat next to Sharpay, which made Ella whimper, and took out a small note pad and pencil from his back pocket. "I can take your guys' order."

Sharpay nodded her head and rubbed Ella's back who was still crying slightly from being put down. "I'll have a Caesar salad and Ella will have the kids grilled cheese meal right?" she asked Ella, who nodded her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Troy smiled and wrote that down on his pad of paper. He leaned down and whispered in Ella's ear. "I'll be right back princess." And kissed her cheek. He walked away to put their order in.

Taylor smiled at Ella. "So Ella, You call him King Troy?" she asked, and smiled as Ella smiled and sat up straighter in her seat.

"Uh huh! He calls me princess so that means he's a king!" Taylor and Sharpay laughed and Chad held back a chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked innocently with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing Sweetheart." Sharpay said as she pulled Ella onto her lap.

"Adults." Ella mumbled with an eye roll, earning a laugh from the adults again. Troy came back from the back kitchen and picked Ella up, sitting on a chair and placing Ella on his lap. Ella giggled and grabbed her glass of apple juice that Troy brought for her. He also brought a glass of diet pepsi for Sharpay. Ella took a sip from it and placed it back on the table.

"It'll be ready in about 10 minutes." Troy explained to Sharpay who nodded her head. "Thanks."

Chad cleared his throat. "So, Ella, how old are you?"

Ella counted on her fingers. "One, two, three, four! Four!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm fours years old!"

Chad counted back four years and gasped. "You were 17 when you had her?" he asked Sharpay. Sharpay gasped and swallowed nervously. The adults looked at her while Ella just sat back smiling, not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah. 17 when I got pregnant and 18 when I actually had her." She explained and took a sip of her drink. She nervously tapped her fingers on her glass after she sat it back down on the table.

Troy's eyes grew wide in size and he looked down at Ella and then back at Sharpay. "Sharpay?" he asked and Sharpay looked up at him. "Who's her father?" He watched as Sharpays' eyes started to water and she didn't look him in the eye. Taylor and Chad put two and two together and slowly realized that the night that happened between Sharpay and Troy in high school was more than just a one night stand; it was the night Ella was conceived. Taylor and Chad watched, mouths agape. Troy did the math as well and was slowly getting angry. "Sharpay?" he demanded and Ella got scared by the tone of his voice.

Ella whimpered and climbed off of his lap and sat next to Chad and Taylor on the other side of the booth as Sharpay. Sharpay started crying and Troy's thoughts were confirmed. "Sharpay? Is she mine?"

* * *

**I think I'll stop it there! I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**This is pretty rushed and I'm sorry! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys! The reviews are amazing! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_Ella whimpered and climbed off of his lap and sat next to Chad and Taylor on the other side of the booth as Sharpay. Sharpay started crying and Troy's thoughts were confirmed. "Sharpay? Is she mine?"_

Sharpay nodded her head as more tears started falling. Taylor and Chad looked at one another. Ella, who still had no idea what was going on, was pre-occupied with Chads' hair and started pulling on it and watching the curls go 'boing.' Troy glared at Sharpay and harshly pushed his chair back and stood up. "You're telling me that this little girl is mine and you haven't told me?" he yelled harshly. "Not only have you not told me after knowing her for these last 2 or so weeks but for 4 years? Why didn't you tell me Sharpay?" he asked loudly, standing above her and glaring. Sharpay didn't answer and covered her mouth as she sobbed. "Sharpay? Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Ella jumped and started to cry and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Can we not do this here Troy?" Sharpay asked quietly, noticing all of the people from other tables looking at them curiously.

Troy rolled his eyes and forced her to look at him. "No Sharpay. We're going to do this here. I want an answer Sharpay so tell me- why didn't you tell me about this when you first found out?" he hissed, his eyes boring into hers.

Sharpay pulled herself away from him and sighed. "I was 17 years old Troy. 17 and I was going to have a baby. You were Troy Bolton- the God of East High. How the hell was I suppose to tell you that our drunken night would turn out to have a life long consequence? How was I supposed to tell you that we were going to have a baby? You had big plans for your future Troy. I was Sharpay Evans, bitch of East High. I couldn't do that to you Troy." She explained, getting angrier as she spoke. "I was scared shitless Troy. I didn't know what to do. I freaked." She wiped her eyes and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you by doing this. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well it wasn't the right thing. A baby is much more important to me than playing basketball. I don't care if you were the biggest bitch alive. Ella is my baby girl. I would have dropped everything to help you. I would have done anything to be apart of her life. You kept her from me for four years." He stopped as he choked back some tears. "Four years Sharpay. Four fucking years and you think an 'I'm sorry' is going to make everything better?" he hissed angrily. He shook his head at her and stood up. He took one look at her before walking away. Sharpay broke down crying and put her head in her hands. Taylor was resting her head on Chad's shoulder also crying. Ella was also crying because of Troy. Troy had scared her with the tone of his voice and the way he talked to her mom.

"Where's his office?" Sharpay asked Chad, grabbing her bag and standing up.

Chad looked at her and made sure she was serious before answering. "In the kitchen, down the stairs and to the left. Tell the kitchen staff I let you through." She nodded and kneeled down in front of Ella.

"I'll be right back sweetie. Stay here with Chad and Taylor and be a good girl ok?" Ella nodded her head and Sharpay wiped her tears away. "No more crying Care Bear. Everything will be ok." She kissed Ella's cheek before walking towards the kitchen. She walked into it and saw the stairs. She walked down the stairs and turned to the left like Chad said. She saw Troy's door and walked up to it. She took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. "It's open." Troy yelled angrily, thinking it would be Chad coming to pester him about Sharpay. Instead, he was surprised to see Sharpay enter the room and close the door behind her. "What do you want?" he hissed before sitting down in his chair again, typing something on his computer.

She took a seat that was opposite him and set her bag down next to her. "I don't expect you to accept my apology or to treat me with any respect, because I don't deserve it after hurting you the way I did, but can we please figure something out with Ella." Troy looked up at her the minute he heard Ella's name. "She loves you Troy. She might not know you're her father but she still loves you. She talks about you all the time. Please don't dump her. At least come over to my apartment to see her. Or take her out sometime or something. Don't let your hatred for me come between the two of you." She pulled out a tissue from her bag and wiped her eyes.

"I'm not going to just leave Sharpay. I don't hate you either. I strongly dislike you at the moment, but don't hate you. I'm not going to leave Ella. I love her too Sharpay and I wouldn't just dump her, as you oh-so-kindly put it. She's my daughter and I intend to treat her like it. I understand where you're coming from but I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me. Nothing is more important than telling me that I'm going to be a father. I may have been 17 too, but I think I know where my priorities stand." He looked up at Sharpay and sighed. "I don't forgive you Sharpay and I don't know when I can, but just know that I am going to keep working with Ella. I'm going to keep treating her like the princess she is."

Sharpay nodded her head. "I respect your decision about not forgiving me. I fucked up and I know it. I think we should tell Ella that you're her father. She deserves to know and you deserve to properly meet your daughter." Troy gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"I think so too."

The two of them walked up the stairs and through the kitchen before making their way to the table. Ella was coloring in a coloring book again that they assumed Chad had gotten for her to cheer her up. Sharpay kneeled down in front of Ella and stroked her cheek gently. "Ella I- we have something very important to tell you." Sharpay said softly, gesturing to her and Troy.

Ella put down the crayon in her hand and turned to face Sharpay. "I'm listening." She smiled, folding her arms across her chest. Troy smiled at her and kneeled down next to Sharpay.

"Care Bear, Troy is-"

"King Troy." Ella corrected her, giggling slightly.

Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled before turning back to look at Ella. "King Troy is your daddy." She stated simply, watching as Ella's smile brightened.

"King Troy's my daddy?!" She asked happily, looking at Troy with a grin. Ella saw Troy nod his head, tears coming to his eyes, and giggled. She launched herself at Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy smiled and started crying as he held Ella tightly to him. He's hugged Ella before but knowing she was his daughter changed everything. It was a different feeling hugging her knowing it was his daughter than just Sharpay's daughter. Sharpay watched from the side and started crying herself. It was her fault that she missed the first four years of Ella's life. Her first word, the first time she walked, the first time she crawled. Everything. He would never be able to get that back and she hurt because she couldn't do anything to change that.

Ella pulled away from Troy and smiled at him. "Does this mean that I can call you King Daddy instead?" she asked innocently, not knowing how Troys' heart fluttered at the question.

Troy nodded his head, not being able to say anything without crying more. "I'd like that." He choked out. Ella smiled and this time nudged her nose with his and giggled. Troy pulled her in for one more hug. "I love you baby girl." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you too King Daddy."

* * *

**I thought you guys deserved another update s here it is! It's short…and kinda sucky in my opinion but I wanted to give you guys something a little extra! **

**In the next few chapters you'll see the Troypay come out- I promise!** **Troy just needs to gain her trust again!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you, as always, for the awesome reviews!! I love them! **

**I'm officially in the writing zone! LOL I'm listening to my favorite song- 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi- incredible song! You should listen to it if you haven't already! Anyways……**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"MAMA!" Ella yelled, running down the hallway and stopping in the living room, seeing Sharpay reading a book in there. Ella ran over to her mom and sat down on the couch next to her. Sharpay put her book mark in her book and turned to Ella. "When's daddy getting here?"

Today was the first day that Ella and Troy were going out together- alone. Daddy and daughter day as Troy liked to call it. Troy was going to pick Ella up and bring her to the park and then to get ice cream and then to the mall to spoil her- his words exactly. Ella was beyond thrilled to spend the day with her 'King Daddy.' She had to change her outfit 3 times, having an excuse that he wouldn't like her outfit. Sharpay had laughed and told her that he would love her no matter what she wore. Ella just rolled her eyes and yelled 'not helpful' to her. She finally decided on her light blue shirt, which had Tweety Bird on it and a pair of blue jeans. She asked her mom to put her hair in two pigtails.

Sharpay laughed as she picked Ella up and set her on her lap. "He'll be here soon sweetie; calm down. I know you're excited but you don't want to tire yourself out now do you?" Ella shook her head, pigtails flying about. Sharpay stroked Ella's hair gently. "Then relax. He'll be here-" a knock on the front door interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "now."

Ella gasped excitedly before jumping off her mother's lap and ran to the door. Remembering what her mother said before, she waited patiently for Sharpay to come and open the door for her. "Come on mommy! It's him!" Sharpay unlocked the door and pulled it open and Troy came into view. Ella squealed and threw herself in his awaiting arms. "King Daddy you're here!"

Troy chuckled and spun Ella around, holding on to her tightly. He gently set her down and kissed her forehead. "I am here. Are you ready to go?" he asked, brushing away a stray hair from her face.

She nodded her head. "I am! I've been ready forever!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in mock annoyance. Sharpay giggled and handed Troy Ella's jacket. "Just incase she gets cold. "

Troy took it and nodded his head. "Thanks." He looked back down at Ella and held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go princess." Ella turned around and gave Sharpay a huge hug.

"Love you mama!" she kissed Sharpay's cheek, after Sharpay picked her up, and squirmed out of her arms. Ella grabbed Troy's hand. "Let's go daddy!"

Troy smiled at Sharpay awkwardly. "I'll bring her home in a few hours."

Sharpay nodded her head. "Sure. Have fun with her." Troy nodded and picked up Ella and started walking to the elevators.

"Can I push the buttons in the elevator daddy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy decided to take Ella to the park first. On the way there, Ella and Troy were talking, well mostly Ella, about her daycare and how many friends she made there. Then she started talking about Ryan and her mom, who she idolizes. Once they made it to the park, Troy helped Ella out of her seatbelt and carried her out, making airplane noises that she giggled to. She saw a basketball in the trunk of his car and gasped. "Can we play basketball?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Troy looked at her, mouth agape. "You like basketball?" he asked incredulously, shaking his head.

Ella nodded her head furiously and grabbed the basketball. "I love to play but I don't play with mommy." She bent her finger, motioning for him to bend down to her level. He obliged by kneeling in front of her. "She doesn't like sports." She whispered to him, making it like a secret, and then gave him a wet kiss on the cheek before running off towards the basketball courts laughing.

Troy just shook his head, a smile plastered to his face, before chasing after her, picking her up and kissing her head before setting her down. She grabbed his hand and they walked the rest of the way there together. Once they made it there, Ella's jaw fell open as she saw the height of the hoops. She turned to Troy, mouth still open. "How in the world am I suppose to make a basket that high?" she asked as her eyes started watering. All she wanted to do was show her daddy that she could make a basket. She was so excited. Now, she dropped the ball harshly and sat down on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest and started crying harder.

Troy's heart broke at the sight of his daughter, crying on the ground. He ran over to her and sat down next to her, picking her up and setting her on his lap. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok baby girl. Please don't cry. Everything will be ok." He said softly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be able to reach it in a few years. Until then, I'll help you." Ella sniffled and looked up at him, eyes wide. Her blue eyes. Troy smiled- there was another trait she'd gotten from him. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"You will?" she asked quietly

Troy wiped her tears away gently and kissed her forehead. "I will." He stood up and helped Ella up. He picked up the basketball and gave it to her. "Ok. Now I'm going to kneel down and you're going to climb on my shoulders ok?" he asked as she nodded her head happily.

He turned around and kneeled down. She lifted a leg over each shoulder, tucking the ball under her arm. She grabbed his shirt. "I'm ready daddy!" she exclaimed.

Troy smiled. He loved hearing 'daddy' come out of her mouth, directing it towards him. He wasn't used to it yet. Maybe he'd never get used to it. "Ok baby girl. On the count of 3 I'm going to stand up ok?"

"Okie dokie daddy!"

He chuckled and grabbed the front of her legs, not wanting to drop her. "One, two, THREE!" he said and stood up, smiling as he heard her infectious giggle.

"It's really high daddy!! I'm tall!" she laughed, holding on tight to her dad's shoulders. "Can I shoot now?" she asked excitedly.

Troy walked over to the hoop and nodded his head. "Now you can princess!"

She giggled again as she grabbed the ball, trusting her dad to hold her up, and dropped it in the hoop. "I did it daddy! I did it!" she clapped her hands together and giggled, again.

Troy laughed and smiled proudly at his little girl as he carefully dropped her into his arms. He tickled her sides and laughed as she squirmed in his arms, laughing until she couldn't breathe. He set her down on the ground and she ran away from him, running towards the grass. She laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Troy laid down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "King Daddy, you're the bestest!" she whispered as she looked at him and smiled.

Troy smiled softly and hugged her tighter. "I love you Princess." He said for the first time to his daughter. He watched as she giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day at the park and the mall, buying her a few outfits, and a few minutes at the diner, Troy decided it was time to take Ella home. She still needed to eat dinner, take a bath, and get ready for bed. Ella insisted on going to the diner to say hi to Mr. Crazy Hair, her nickname for Chad, first. Right now, Troy pulled up in front of Sharpay's apartment complex and carefully parked the car. He got out and went to Ella's side and opened the door, smiling softly as he saw her sleeping. He stroked her cheek affectionately, noticing the slight smile on her face. He gently unhooked her seatbelt and picked her up. He closed the car door and shifted Ella on his hip, making sure she didn't fall. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He made sure he grabbed all of her toys, her precious blanket and the bags from the mall. He walked into the building and stepped into the elevator. Once he made it to Sharpay's floor, he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

He heard the locks unlocking before Sharpay opened the door. They shared a smile before Sharpay held the door wide open, letting him step in. He did and dropped her stuff against the wall. Sharpay walked over to the pair and stroked Ella's hair. "Did you guys have fun today?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Ella.

Troy smiled softly. "We did. Thank you."

Sharpay looked at him and shook her head. "Anything for daddy-daughter time." Sharpay smiled. "Did you want to put her in her room?" She asked

Troy smiled again and nodded his head. "I'd love to."

Sharpay walked him to her room and opened the door. She turned on Ella's night light as Troy gently laid her down on the bed. After changing her into her PJ's, Troy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl." Sharpay did the same thing and they both left the room quietly. They walked towards the front door.

"You can stay for a little bit if you'd like." Sharpay offered nervously, not knowing if she was pushing the boundaries. Troy hesitated for a minute before answering.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well…there's an update for you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my favorite chapter so far; I know I said that before but I lied! LOL **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much!! I love all of the reviews!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Sharpay told Troy to sit down and make himself at home while she grabbed two cups of coffee. She handed him one and sat down on the couch next to him. "So what did you guys do today?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Troy smiled and set his held his cup in his lap. "We went to the park." He looked up at her. "You didn't tell me that she liked basketball!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay giggled. "Well she does. She definitely gets that from you." She said softly, starring down at her cup. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Sharpay suddenly got up and ran to her room. "I'll be right back." Troy jumped at the outburst and watched her leave, confused.

She ran back into the room with a book in her hand. She sat down and opened the book to the first page. She made sure that Troy could see the page before speaking. "This here," she pointed to a picture in the book. "Was my first ultrasound picture of Ella. I think that I was 3 moths pregnant at the time." She explained. Troy smiled softly and ran his finger down the picture. Sharpay smiled a watery smile. "I have a picture from every time I had the ultrasound." She pointed to a picture on the other page. "This is Ella when she was born." It was a picture of Sharpay holding Ella in her hospital bed. Sharpay was looking down on Ella, looking at her with such love and adoration. Troy studied the picture before wiping a tear streaming down his cheek. Sharpay grabbed the box of Kleenex and handed it to him.

He thanked her and wiped his eyes. "Keep going." He encouraged, putting half of the album on his lap and half on hers.

She flipped a few pages and stopped, smiling softly. "This is my favorite. This was her first birthday. Ryan and I made a chocolate cake for her." Sharpay giggled lightly. "Let's just say more cake ended up on her than in her stomach." Troy laughed at the adorable picture. Ella's face was almost covered in chocolate. She was smiling brightly with Ryan behind her, chocolate all over his light green shirt. Ryan was leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Troy looked on the next page and saw a little bit of hair taped to the page. "What's that?" he whispered.

Sharpay smiled. "That's from her first haircut."

Troy laughed and touched it gently. "That's something you would do." He teased, looking up at her and smiling. Sharpay met Troy's eyes and they just starred into each others eyes. Troy cupped her cheek gently, watching as her eyes closed at the contact. She re-opened her eyes and smiled. Troy smiled back before dropping his hand and centered his focus on the album again. Sharpay frowned slightly before faking a smile and continued flipping through the book with him again.

They laughed and they cried, pointing to pictures together and Sharpay telling him the story behind it. Troy's favorite was the picture with Ella and Sharpay. They were laughing from afar and someone had surprised her with a picture. Sharpay was tickling Ella, who looked to be shrieking. It was simply beautiful.

"Mama?" Ella yawned, walking into the living room with her blankie dragging behind her. Troy and Sharpay looked up at her and smiled.

"Come on here sweetie." Sharpay said softly, patting the seat between the two after setting the album on the table.

Ella walked over to her and Troy picked her up and set her on the couch. She cuddled up to her daddy and let Sharpay gently lay her blanket over her. Ella stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She fell asleep quickly in her daddy's arms. Sharpay smiled and gently stood up, telling him to stay still. She grabbed her camera and took a picture of the two. He smiled at her and kissed the top of Ella's head. He stood up and took Ella to her room again. He told her that he loved her and left the room, leaving the door a crack open.

When he returned to the living room, he saw Sharpay sitting in front of the TV and shuffling through the cabinet under it. She pulled out a box of videos and closed the cabinet, moving to the couch with the box. She set it by Troy's feet. "Those are a few videos of Ella. Her first steps, first word- which surprisingly enough was 'dada.' She giggled.

Troy gasped. "Seriously? I wasn't around though."

"I'm serious. Anyways, her first haircut is on one of them, her first birthday, first time she crawled, and even the first time she started potty training." The two laughed and Troy looked through the box. He read some of the labels, laughing. He looked back up at Sharpay and smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I intend to watch these tomorrow." He shifted nervously. "Maybe we could watch them together tomorrow?" he asked, glancing at her quickly.

Sharpay's heart started beating quickly and she smiled brightly. "Sounds great." She could tell that Troy was started to trust her and she loved it. Troy smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Great. I'll come around 2ish. Is that ok?" he asked

Sharpay nodded her head. "I'm sure. I'll see if Ryan can watch Ella- that way we don't have to worry about her running in."

Troy shook his head. "I think Chad might want to." Sharpay eyes bugged out and Troy laughed. "I know right? Who knew Chad would like kids. But I can tell that he likes her. Ella has that quality about her."

They shared a smile. "I agree. She's very outgoing and innocent." Sharpay said, giggling as she thought of Ella. "I love her though." She whispered, smiling softly.

Troy noticed her look of love on her face and he grabbed her hand. "I do too." Sharpay looked at Troy and squeezed his hand gently. "You've done an incredible job with Ella. Everything about her is loveable. I have a lot of respect for you Sharpay. I really do."

Sharpay's eyes started watering and she smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you Troy. I appreciate it."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Let's watch a movie right now." He exclaimed, standing up and walking to the TV cabinet. He shuffled though her movies until he found one he liked. "Let's watch 'Disaster Movie.'"

Sharpay giggled and allowed him to out it in the DVD player. She made some popcorn and grabbed a few sodas from the kitchen before walking back into the living room. Her and Troy sat next to each other, not too close, and set the bowl of popcorn between them. Halfway between the movie, the half empty popcorn bowl was sat on the floor and the two of them were sleeping. Sharpay's head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was securely around her shoulders. She was practically laying on the couch while he sat upright. His head was atop of hers.

Ella walked into the room, after waking up again, and smiled at her parents. The two people she loved most in the world were sleeping next to each other on the couch. She walked over to them and laid down parallel to Sharpay. Ella rested her head on Troy's tummy and cuddled up with her mom. She opened her blanket and covered as much of the three of them as she could. She kissed her mom's cheek and her dad's cheek before whispering "I love you mommy and daddy. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

**And another chapter done! LOL Very sweet and a little bit of Troypay! Ella is just adorable! I love writing about her or a scene with her!! **

**Watch out- Chad's going to babysit tomorrow! I've got ideas for that!! LOL **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you soooo much guys!! The review- as always- were amazing! I love reading them! **

**Now I have a question for you- Do you want me to keep updating quickly with short chapters, or update slowly with longer chapters? It's up to you guys!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Troy was the first one to wake up. He lifted his head, which was still leaning on Sharpay's, then looked around the room. This wasn't his apartment. He felt something move on his shoulder and looked down, smiling slightly when he saw Sharpay. He then saw Ella's head resting on his stomach and shook his head, smiling. Instead of getting up and leaving, he rested his head on the edge of the couch behind him and tried to fall back asleep. Instead, Ella shuffled around before sitting up, looking around trying to see where she was. She looked up at Troy and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back and sat fully on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder again. "Good morning King Daddy." She yawned, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Troy wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning Princess. Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded her head and put her thumb in her mouth, something she seemed to do a lot. "Can I ask you a question daddy?"

Troy looked down at her and smiled. "Of course you can princess."

She sat up straighter so she could look at him. "How come I just met you a few days ago? Don't people have a mommy and a daddy all the time?" she asked, not realizing the hurt that Troy felt hearing that question. His smile dropped and his eyes grew in size.

He coughed nervously and rubbed a hand against his forehead. "It's a long story princess. You wouldn't understand if I told you." He sighed, trying to phrase it in a way that she would understand. Luckily for him, Ella bought it and simply nodded her head.

"Ok. Can you make breakfast? I'm hungry!" She exclaimed happily and jumped off his lap, running into the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes at his daughter jokingly before carefully standing up and laying Sharpay's head on a pillow. He took the blanket and covered Sharpay and, as a surprise to him, kissed her forehead. He followed his daughter into the kitchen and found her sitting on one of the chairs. She was looking at him innocently waiting for him to make her breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head as he past by her.

"Pancakes!"

Troy chuckled before nodding his head. "Alright. Anything for my baby girl." He scratched his head, not knowing where anything was in Sharpay's house. He shuffled around looking for a bowl and pan while Ella giggled behind him. He turned to look at her, a mock stern look on his face that she laughed harder at. "Are you laughing at me?!"

She brought a hand up and covered her mouth, still giggling. "No."

Troy walked over to her and threw her gently over his shoulder. He walked around the kitchen looking for everything he needed with her still on his shoulder. Once he found everything, he grabbed the ingredients from the fridge and the box of Bisquik powder. Ella patted his back, laughing, begging him to put her down. "Daddy!" She held out the last part of the word. Troy chuckled and set her down on the counter. She watched as he added all of the ingredients together in the bowl. She grabbed some of the powder from the box and blew it at Troy's face. He stopped what he was doing and gasped dramatically. When he turned to face her, Ella put on the nest innocent look she could and batted her eyelashes at him. "Hi daddy." She said with a tiny wave.

Troy took a pinch of the powder and wiped it on her nose. She crossed her eyes unknowingly trying to see her nose. Troy chuckled and was able to snap a picture with the camera that was on top of the microwave. "I don't see it daddy." She shrugged her shoulders, giving up. She put her hand in the batter and threw it at Troy's face. The gooey mixture stuck to his face and slid down his cheek slowly. Troy put his own hand in the batter and in return wiped it on Ella's cheek. Ella gasped before giggling uncontrollably. She held her tummy as she leaned over, laughing. After she calmed down, they started to throw the batter at each other, not caring if it landed on the walls or the floors.

When the bowl of batter was empty, Ella leaned back against the wall and Troy sat down on a stool at the island. They looked around the room and laughed. "We better get this cleaned up before…"

"Before what Troy?" they heard from the doorway. Their eyes grew in size as they turned to look at Sharpay, who was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. Troy turned to Ella and whispered, "Here's the game plan- we're going to stick together. I go down you go down, got it?" loud enough for Sharpay to hear. Sharpay giggled but quickly covered it up with a cough.

Ella nodded her head. "Got it." They turned back to Sharpay, who was waiting for an explanation. "It's was all Daddy, mama I swear!" Ella exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Troy.

Sharpay and Ella giggled as Troy turned around to face Ella, mouth agape. "What happened to sticking together?"

"I didn't want to get in trouble. Duh!" Ella explained, rolling her eyes at her clueless daddy.

Troy dramatized a sigh and faced Sharpay. "We were just having a little fun Shar. I swear! We didn't mean to make the room a mess..." he rambled on until Sharpay started laughing. He stopped talking and mock glared at her. "You don't really care do you?"

Sharpay shook her head and walked over to Ella, grabbing a towel and started wiping her face off. "Not really. You're going to be cleaning it up though." She laughed as Ella nudged her nose with Sharpay's. "Good morning Mama!"

Sharpay kissed the top of her head and hugged Ella. "Good morning baby." She turned around to look at Troy. "We're you guys so hungry you couldn't wait to cook it?" She teased

Troy rolled his eyes jokingly, earning a laugh from the two girls. "Well, I _was _starting to make pancakes when someone-" he glanced at Ella who was smiling sheepishly. "Threw the powder in my face."

Sharpay giggled, which she seemed to be doing a lot this morning. "And you retaliated because..?" she trailed off, giving him a curious look.

Troy tried thinking of an excuse but couldn't come up with one. "Because…..she started it!" he pointed at Ella. The two girls started laughing as Troy pouted, sitting on the stool again. "Not fair! I'm out-numbered!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ella and Sharpay continued to laugh at him for a few more minutes before quieting down. Sharpay set Ella down on the floor after she asked, and pulled on Troy's pant leg. "Up daddy." She asked, holding her arms up for him to pick up. Troy stuck his tongue out at her and didn't help her up. She giggled and pulled on his pant leg again. "Daddy!" she whined. He looked down and fell for the puppy dog look again. He huffed and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. She kissed his cheek. "I love you King Daddy!"

Troy smiled softly and hugged her close. "I love you to Ella."

Sharpay smiled and watched the two. Now that they were next to each other, she could see the resemblance between them. The same blue eyes, gorgeous smile, and even the same face frame. Of course their personalities were the same too. Ella loved basketball- just like her dad; she was kind of shy- which she most definitely didn't get from her. And Ella even had the same charming quality that could get her whatever she wanted.

"Mama! Group hug!" Ella exclaimed, beckoning for Sharpay to join their hug. Sharpay walked over and awkwardly put her arms around the two of them. She and Troy felt the nervousness and awkwardness about being so close to each other. The hug was over as quickly as it had started. "I love both of you very much!" Ella said softly, her head falling on Troy's shoulder naturally.

"And we love you too." They reassured her. Ella lifted her head up from Troy's shoulder and smiled. "I'm hungry!"

Sharpay and Troy laughed. "How about I make you some pancakes alright?" Sharpay asked, ruffling Ella's hair affectionately.

Ella nodded her head. "Okie dokie mama!"

"And you and daddy will start cleaning up this kitchen!" Sharpay demanded, using her 'mommy voice' as Ella called it. Ella and Troy looked at each other and sighed. "As you wish." Troy muttered, elbowing Ella gently who giggled.

Sharpay shook her head at the two and grabbed a bucket and floor cleaner form under the sink. She filled the bucket half full with warm water and added some of the cleaner. She set it next to Troy and Ella and smirked. "Get busy." She said, adding 2 sponges into the bucket.

The two made a face before grabbing a sponge, washing the walls down. "This is your fault." Troy mumbled, teasingly.

Ella giggled. "No it's not. You started it! You shouldn't have retail- whatever that word that mommy said. Act your age!" she whispered back to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sharpay continued to laugh at the two as she made the pancakes for them. She turned to look at them and smiled softly as she watched them 'accidently' hit each other.

"Act your age." Troy mimicked in a girly voice. Ella laughed at him and dropped her sponge back into the bucket and squeezing out the extra water. Ella and Sharpay looked at each other and winked.

"Men."

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed this one!! **

**Please read the AN in the beginning and tell me what you guys want!!! **

**Thanks again to everyone!! The reviews make me very happy! ******


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys!!! I love the reviews- they make me smile! ******

**I'm going to try my best to write longer chapters but I can't promise they will be! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

* * *

Half an hour later, the 'family' was sitting in the dining room, devouring their pancakes. Ella took a bite of her syrup drenched pancakes and sighed. "These are yummy!" she said after she finished swallowing. Troy mumbled an agreement as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You two and your appetites." She sighed teasingly, taking a bite of her own breakfast.

"I'm a growing man!" Troy exclaimed, shoving another forkful of pancake in his mouth.

Ella giggled and copied her father. "And I'm a growing girl!" Troy and Ella high-fived, knowing they beat out Sharpay.

"And you were pouting earlier that you were getting ganged up on." Sharpay teased, taking a sip of her orange juice. She turned to Ella and smiled. "You're a daddy's girl you know that?" she questioned, winking at her. "Use that to your advantage.

Ella looked at her questioningly, not knowing what Sharpay was telling her. Ella shrugged her shoulders and dug back into her pancakes. The adults laughed and watched as she reached for another pancake and in the process, her shirt landed right on her syrup covered plate. She sat back down and placed the pancake on her plate, not realizing her sticky shirt.

Sharpay stood up and kneeled in front of Ella. "Sweetie look at your shirt."

Ella stopped what she was doing and looked at her shirt. She gasped and looked back up at her mother. "Mommy! I didn't even notice!" she giggled, wiping her hand on her shirt.

Sharpay grabbed her hand and held back a laugh. "Now your hand is all sticky! Let's go change your shirt."

Ella nodded her head and jumped off of her chair. She started running to her room before running back into the dining room and asking, "Daddy will you still be here when I come back?" she asked

Troy chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course I will!" he smiled and she ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Okie dokie! I'll be right back then!" She left the room quickly

Sharpay turned to Troy and giggled. "I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything you want." She smiled and left in the same direction Ella did minutes before.

Troy decided to start cleaning up instead of just sitting there. He chuckled at the mess that Ella had made before picking up all of the plates and bringing them to the kitchen sink. He grabbed the wash cloth and wiped down the table, picking up all of the crumbs that Ella left behind on the table.

He heard some giggling from the hallway and laughed as Ella ran into the room with no shirt on, laughing as she ran around the table. Sharpay ran into the room with another shirt in hand for Ella. She blew her bangs out of her face and huffed. Ella hid behind Troy's legs, peeking at her mom.

"Need help?" Troy joked, picking up Ella and kissing her head. Ella laughed, waving at Sharpay, and hiding her face in Troy's shoulder.

"Ella Alexis Evans you do not run away from me when I'm trying to get you dressed, do you hear me?" she said sternly, walking over to the two.

"Yes mama. I'm sorry." Ella said quietly, holding her arms out for Sharpay to pick her up. Sharpay took her from Troy's arms and sat her on the dining room table. She was able to put the shirt on Ella and kissed her forehead afterward.

Sharpay smiled. "I love you Care Bear."

"Love you mama." Sharpay picked Ella up and sat her on the floor. Ella immediately went to Troy and pulled on his pants, like earlier that morning. He picked her up and set her on his hip. "I'm not sticky anymore!" she exclaimed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, and finished wiping the table down just as the doorbell rang. Troy and Ella, since he was holding Ella, went to answer the door while Sharpay went to clean up the kitchen. "Its Crazy hair!" she heard Ella scream. Sharpay decided it would be nice to go and greet Chad, even if she wasn't so fond of him. She walked into the living room, where they had moved to, and leaned against the door frame. "Good morning Danforth."

"Evans." He nodded to her.

"You take care of my baby girl you hear me Danforth? If you even hurt a hair on her head, you are never going to have kids the natural way with the hard kick to the groin I'm going to give you. You hear me?" she hissed, eyes glared and jabbing a finger in his chest.

He nodded his head, face pale, and rubbed his chest from where her finger jabbed him. "Got it." He squeaked out

Sharpay's face softened and her face broke out into a smile. "Great. Glad we're on the same page."

Troy chuckled after glancing at his friends' pale face. "He'll do just fine Shar." He encouraged.

She ignored Troy and grabbed Ella from his arms. She looked Ella in the eye. "If anything happens, call the house ok?" she asked Ella, who nodded her head.

"555-7831." Ella recited, smiling proudly when she finished.

Chad and Troy rolled their eyes. Chad walked over and grabbed Ella. "Everything will be just fine Evans." He rolled his eyes again as Sharpay scoffed. "Right Ella?" he asked, which Ella nodded her head to.

"It better be." Sharpay muttered. "I'll see you later Ella. I love you." She kissed Ella's forehead followed by Troy.

"I love you guys too!" Ella exclaimed as Chad walked to the door with her in his arms. She blew them kisses as she finally left the apartment with Chad. Sharpay whipped her head around to face Troy and glared at him. "We couldn't just let Ryan watch her now could we?" she asked angrily as she walked into the kitchen.

Troy followed her with an eye roll. "She'll be fine Shar. You just worry too much."

"That's my little girl Bolton, not just some other girl." She hissed, furiously wiping the counters.

"Hey, she's my little girl too you know. Can't you just trust me on this?" he asked, sitting on one of the stools.

"Last time you said that I ended up in your bed and pregnant." She mumbled, leaving the room towards her bedroom.

Troy gasped and was quick to follow her. "That was uncalled for Sharpay. We were both drunk and you know that. Do not make this my fault." He yelled, grabbing her arm and forcefully turned her around.

Sharpay huffed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Well if it weren't for you and your stupid basketball friends I wouldn't have ended up drunk and vulnerable." She screamed in his face. If looks could kill would be the appropriate way to describe the look on her face. She was dangerously glaring at him.

Troy rolled his eyes at her out of anger. "Listen Sharpay, we didn't force you to do anything. You chose to drink that night. Why don't you grow up and take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming other people." He growled red in the face form anger.

"Fuck you Bolton."

He let out a sarcastically laugh. "Did you forget so soon- you already did."

She let out a scream before walking into the living room, grabbing the box of videos and shoved it against his chest. She pulled him to the front door and threw him out. "Stay out asshole." She slammed the door in his face and huffed.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since high school." He said through the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to see Ella." She heard his footsteps leaving towards the elevator. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it, crying. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ryan's number. "Ry, can you come over?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chad and Ella walked into his apartment; Ella playing with his hair again. She loved his hair. Chad chuckled and sat her down on the couch. He through his keys on the table and took a seat next to her on the couch. They sat in a silence until Ella spoke up. "I'm bored." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Chad laughed. "What do you want to do?"

She thought for a minute before grinning. "Can we play hide and seek?" she gave him the infamous puppy dog look and he caved.

"Sure why not?" He shrugged. "How much harm could this game do?"

……………….10 minutes later……………

"AHHHH!!" Chad screamed, running away from Ella who was chasing him with a pair of scissors in her hand.

She was giggling. "I just want to cut your hair Mr. Crazy Hair!" She yelled out innocently.

He jumped behind the couch and stayed quiet, hoping that Ella wouldn't find him. Ella jumped onto the couch and looked behind it. She grinned mischievously, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Hello Mr. Crazy Hair."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sharpay opened the door as soon as she heard it knock. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and cried into his chest. "Thanks for coming Ry."

Ryan wrapped his arms around his hysterical sister and walked them into the room. He kicked the door closed and sat her down on the couch. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. She eventually sat up and wiped her eyes dry. "Thanks Ry." She muttered.

"No problem Pay; It's what brothers are for. Now tell me what happened?" He kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she re-told the events of her day. She smiled when she talked about breakfast and glared when what happened with Bolton. "Oh Pay, everything will turn out just fine. You two just need to sit down and talk about everything. That's the best advice I can give to you baby sis." He snickered as Sharpay glared up at him.

"Just by a few minutes Ry." She rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway. "You're the best brother in the world." She whispered in his ear. Ryan smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So, when are you going to talk to him?" Ryan questioned, being his noisy self. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Ry. I don't want to talk to him right now. Maybe in a few days. I'll let the both of us calm down. He's coming over tomorrow to see Ella. At least he's still thinking of her even though he was a jerk to me." She explained, glaring to no one when she finished. Ryan sighed. _This is so my sister._ He thought.

"Fine. But you better talk to him soon for Ella's sake. All she wants is a normal family. How can she do that when her parents are glaring and cursing at each other? Good bye Pay." he asked and left the apartment to let her think about that.

"Bye Ry." She whispered, taking in what he just said. For Ella's sake, she'll talk to him soon, but not for anything or anyone else; including herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Troy walked up the stairs and turned the corner before standing in front of Chad's apartment. He was about to knock when he heard a girlish scream. Thinking it was Ella; he quickly opened the door and ran inside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chad running towards him, obviously scared. He heard giggling and saw Ella round the corner, still chasing Chad with the scissors. She immediately stopped running when she saw Troy. Her eyes were wide with fear and she quickly hid the scissors behind her back and put on an innocent smile. She knew she was busted though. "Hi daddy." She said, a nervous smile appearing on her gorgeous face.

Troy shook his head, holding back a chuckle. He walked over to Ella and picked her up, taking the scissors out of her hands. "Hello Ella. Whatcha doing?" he asked in a sing song voice, knowing the answer.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just playing with Mr. Crazy Hair."

Chad gasped loudly, as always being his dramatic self. "Playing?! You call that playing?!" he asked incredulously. He looked up at Troy and pointed to Ella. "That girl is pure evil. Just like her mother." He muttered the last part. Ella giggled and wiggled her fingers at him, mocking him with a wave. Chad stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm never watching that girl again." He mumbled, walking into the living room of his apartment.

Troy looked at Ella and gave her a stern look. "Ella, first of all, you do not run with scissors in your hands got it?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Second of all, you do not make Chad cry ok?" he asked, holding back a chuckle as he said that. He couldn't believe he had to tell a 4 year old to not make a 22 year old man cry.

"Ok daddy. You're right- what I did was a big no-no. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and turned to look at Chad. "I'm sorry to you too Mr. Crazy Hair." She smiled innocently at him.

Chad muttered under his breath and Troy and Ella shook their heads. Troy walked over to Chad and held out his hand. "Thanks for watching her. Things didn't go exactly as planned." He explained as Chad shook his hand. Chad gave him a questioning look. "I'll explain later. When you-know-who isn't around." He glanced at Ella.

"Who?" Ella asked, looking between the two. The two adults didn't say anything and instead Troy bribed her with ice cream. Ella shrieked and nodded her head excitedly. "Ice cream!"

"Ice cream!" Chad exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Troy looked at Chad for a minute to see if he was serious before rolling his eyes. Chad was serious. "Let's go kids."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sharpay was currently sitting on her living room couch, eating a pint of ice cream from the container and watching 'A Walk to Remember.' She dipped her spoon back into the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and took a huge bite. She sighed happily. It wasn't common for her to have alone time in the apartment with Ella running around. Not that she minded Ella, of course she didn't mind her; it was her daughter. But quiet time was always nice too. She was trying to forget about what had happened earlier with Troy and watching the movie was a great way to do exactly that. She took another huge bite of ice cream. This was great.

And of course, her quiet time couldn't last very long. The front door opened and Ella ran in, followed by Troy. She rolled her eyes at him as he attempted to smile at her. Ella climbed onto the couch and onto Sharpay's lap. "Hi mama!" she hugged Sharpay.

"Hey Ella." Sharpay kissed the top of Ella's head and gave Troy a questioning look.

"I figured I would pick her up. No need in having Chad watch her. It was a good thing I did because Ella was trying to cut Chad's hair." He explained, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Sharpay looked down at her daughter and shook her head, not liking what her daughter had done. Ella laid her head down on Sharpay's shoulder. "I know mama. I already said I was sorry." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Troy was standing by the doorway, not knowing what to say. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." He smiled awkwardly. He waved Ella over to him. "Can you come over here and give me a hug and kiss good night?" he asked, kneeling down in the ground. Ella walked over and gave him a long hug.

"Do you have to go daddy?" she whispered in his ear. She buried her head into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes as he held his little girl close to him. "I do baby girl. But don't worry- I'll be back tomorrow to see you ok?" he whispered back, placing a kiss on her head.

She nodded her head and pulled away from his hug. "I guess. Nighty night daddy. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

He chuckled. "Of you need anything or just want to talk to me, mommy has my phone number. Don't be afraid to call. I'll always answer for you baby girl." He looked her in the eye and brushed some hair out of her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "I love you sweetie." He said softly

She giggled. "I love you too King Daddy!"

He stood up and looked at Sharpay. "Is there any specific time I should come over tomorrow?" he asked quietly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

Sharpay shook her head and stood up. "Anytime after noon is good."

He nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be here around 1." She agreed and walked him to the door while Ella laid down on the couch. Sharpay could tell that she needed a nap before dinner tonight. "See you tomorrow." He said as he opened the door. He stepped outside and glanced at her one last time before walking off.

"Sure thing." She closed the door and leaned her head against it. She took a few deep breaths before walking into the living room to see Ella asleep on the couch, cuddled up in her blanket that was still there from the morning. Sharpay smiled slightly and walked over to her. She placed a kiss on her forehead and picked her up gently. She walked to Ella's room and placed her on the bed. "I love you Care Bear." She smiled before walking out of the room and closing the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Troy walked out of the apartment complex and to his car. He got in the drivers' side and closed the door. He leaned his head against the steering wheel. He was angry at himself for letting things get this out of hand. He shouldn't have said any of those things he did. But Sharpay shouldn't have said anything she had said either. He was simply defending himself. He lifted his head up and leaned it against the headrest behind him. Troy knew that they needed to talk. And fast. This is the last thing Ella needed to hear. He didn't want Ella to hear her parents arguing with each other. He decided not to think about it anymore, so he started his car and drove off to his own apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Troy walked up to Sharpay's apartment and knocked on the door. He heard foot quiet footsteps before the door swung open to reveal a tired and worried Sharpay. "Hey. Is everything ok?" he asked, walking in the door as Sharpay opened it wider for him to come in.

Sharpay nodded her head. "Yeah. Ella threw up during the night though. She also threw up about 10 minutes ago. She has a bit of a fever and a headache too." They walked into the living room where Ella was laying on the couch. She was currently sleeping, holding onto her teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. Troy walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of it near her head. He brushed his hand over her forehead and cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She saw Troy and smiled slightly before closing her eyes as the light hurt her head. "Hi daddy." She whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

Troy smiled softly and kept his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb soothingly. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Ella's eyes started tearing up. "My head hurts daddy. And so does my tummy." She kept her eyes closed. Troy smiled slightly at her before taking his shoes off. He picked her up gently and laid down on the couch, laying her on his chest and stomach. She immediately set her head in the crock of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

Sharpay watched from the doorway and smiled gratefully at Troy. 'Thank you.' She mouthed to him. He nodded in response and rubbed Ella's back comfortingly. Sharpay walked into the kitchen and decided to make some soup for Ella. She opened the can of tomato soup and poured it into a pan and turned the stove on. It only took a few minutes to heat up. She grabbed Ella's Care Bear bowl and poured some of the soup into it. She grabbed the matching Care Bear spoon and grabbed a package of crackers. She brought them out into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Troy saw what Sharpay had done and gently woke Ella up. "Ella baby. You need to get up. Mommy made you some soup." Ella's eyes opened up and she sat up, clutching on to Troy's shirt.

"Do you think you can eat a little soup baby?" Sharpay asked softly, brushing the back of her hand against Ella's forehead, checking her temperature. Ella nodded her head and grabbed her spoon.

She took a bite of the soup and slowly ate about half of it. "I can't eat anymore mommy. My tummy hurts again." Ella mumbled, setting her head against Troy's shoulder, her eyes closing immediately.

"That's ok sweetie. You ate half of it and that's great. You go back to sleep ok baby?" Sharpay asked, holding up a glass of ginger ale. "Can you take a few sips of this before you go sleep again?"

Ella nodded and took a few sips of the ginger ale. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth before lying down again on the couch, cuddling up with Troy. Sharpay kissed the top of her head and picked up the soup bowl. She nodded at Troy, telling him to watch Ella. He smiled a yes and wrapped his arms around his little girl. "Go to sleep baby." He kissed her head again. "I love you princess."

* * *

**Well…I bet you guys are shocked! It was a longer chapter! LOL It took me along time to write this much! I'll try to do this a lot but I'm not promising anything! There might be a few short updates and a few long ones! **

**You guys are awesome and said you prefer shorter ones almost everyday and you also said whatever I'm comfortable with! I appreciate everything you guys say in the reviews and try to listen to all the advice you give me. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I worked extra hard on it and this long chapter was a special thanks to everyone!! **

**As always- any advice you want to give me would be great! I love to hear what you think I could do to make this better. **


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG! You guys just make my day! I always smile when I read the reviews! Thank you so much! **

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last one- I know you guys are thinking 'no way. It's not possible' but I'm going to try and prove you wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ella was feeling like herself a few days later, but unfortunately for Troy he was not. He had gotten the stomach bug from Ella and was currently at his apartment, laying on the couch with a trash can next to him. His head was pounding, his stomach wasn't felling well, hence the throw up bucket next to him, and he couldn't eat anything. His stomach couldn't hold anything down. Since he was older, he muscles were all sore too. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He was buried under a blue comforter, trying to get comfortable. He would find a spot comfortable enough for his legs, but not his back. He couldn't find a position that would work for him. He was finally able to find a comfy spot; just as the doorbell rang. He groaned loudly, wanting to kill whoever was at the door.

He slowly got up, putting a hand on his back and massaging it, trying to ease the pain that was resting there. He slowly walked to the door and opened it up. "Hey Tay." He managed to say, opening the door wider for her to enter. She did and immediately dropped her purse and put a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked as she followed him back to the living room. He laid back down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket, resting his head on his blue pillow.

He moaned, obviously in pain. "I'm sick." He said simply. He shifted on the couch to rest on his right side, facing Taylor who was sitting on the chair opposite him. "I must have gotten it from Ella. I feel like shit." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry for coming over then. I should've called first." She said frantically, putting a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Tay. I could use someone here." He said just as he started having a coughing fit.

He sat up and coughed into his hand, shaking slightly. Taylor gasped softly before sitting next to him and rubbed his back. A few minutes later, he stopped and picked up his glass of water. He took a huge gulp and set it back down on the coffee table. "Thanks Tay." He laid back down again.

Taylor still sat on the edge of the couch next to him, gently rubbing his back soothingly. "You go back to sleep and I'll go to the store and buy some soup, crackers and ginger ale. I'll take your key that way you won't have to get up again." She explained, picking up his keys from the table and took his house key off of the key ring.

Troy tried to smile but failed miserably. "Thank you Tay. I owe you." He said softly, taking a tissue and blowing his nose. He groaned as he set the used tissue on the table. "Ow. Why am I in so much pain?" He asked to no one in particular.

Taylor giggled as she kneeled down in front of him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes in a maternal manner. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking to the front door. "Try not to die on me while I'm gone." She teased, leaving the apartment.

Troy just groaned in response, waving a hand in her direction. He rubbed a hand over his pounding forehead. He took a deep breathe and found a comfortable position again on the couch. He buried himself in the blanket again; even his head, and surprisingly to him fell asleep again. About a half hour later, he quickly sat up and grabbed the trash can. He brought it up to his mouth just in time for his stomach to empty itself. Taylor arrived at that moment and dropped the bags on the floor before walking over to the couch, rubbing Troy's back again. He stopped a few minutes later, and put the trash can down. He took a tissue and wiped his mouth and washed out his mouth with some water. He spit it out in the can and leaned back against the couch. "Thanks Tay." He said, covering his face with his hands.

Taylor smiled sadly at him. "No problem Troy. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Medicine?" he asked, situating himself by lying on the couch again. "I fell like I'm dying." He complained. Taylor held back a laugh and walked into his kitchen. She grabbed the box of Alka-Seltzer and a new glass of water for him. She walked back into the living room and put two Alka-Seltzers in the cup of water. The two pills sizzled out and dissolved in the water. Troy downed the cup before setting it on the table. "You're amazing Tay."

Taylor giggled and shook her head. "Am not. Just being a great friend for you." She stood up and grabbed the grocery bags from the floor. "I'm going to make you some soup. You just lay down here and relax." She gave him a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"I love you Tay." He said as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud considering his sore throat and pounding head. He closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. All the while, Taylor was in the kitchen preparing some soup for Troy. She quickly heated up the soup and poured it into a bowl. She crushed up some crackers and added them to his soup as well. She poured a cup of ginger ale for him and set the bowl and drink on a tray. She carried it out to him and set it on the table.

He sat up slowly and pushed the blankets off of him. He pulled the table closer to him so he didn't have to get up. He stirred the soup for a minute, giving it time to cool off. He took a bite and sighed; he hasn't eaten anything in a day. He only managed to eat half of it like Ella before his stomach couldn't handle it. He took a few sips of the ginger ale. "Tay, thank you so much. I promise when I'm better I'll make it up to you. I'll take you shopping if you want." He said, pushing the tray to the other side of the table. He laid back down and Taylor tucked him in with the blanket. He snuggled under them and closed his eyes, letting himself slowly fall asleep. Taylor smiled as she noticed he was asleep and kissed his forehead in a motherly way. She pulled out some magazines form her bag and sat down on the chair opposite the couch. She needed something to keep herself busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella smiled as she finished her slice of pizza. Sharpay decided she didn't want to make anything for lunch so she ordered a pizza. Ella was excited; she loved pizza. Sharpay rarely ordered it because it's bad for you. Ella quickly grabbed another piece pepperoni piece and practically devoured it. Sharpay giggled, finishing up her second piece. They were in the living room watching a movie together. They were watching Aladdin because it was Ella's favorite Disney movie. Ella was engrossed in the movie and Sharpay just wanted to spend time with her daughter so she tried to stay awake during it.

Once the movie was over, Sharpay turned the TV off and cuddled up with Ella. Ella sat on her mother's lap and wrapped around Sharpay's torso. "Mama. Is daddy coming over today?" Ella questioned, grabbing Mr. Snuggles and hugging him close to her.

Sharpay kissed the top of Ella's head. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him since yesterday." Maybe he doesn't want to come because of her; Sharpay thought.

Ella frowned. "Oh." A knock on the door made Ella jump up and run to the door with Sharpay following right behind her. Sharpay opened the door and saw Chad standing on the other side. "Hello Mr. Crazy Hair. What can we do for you?" She giggled at him as he took a step behind him, away from her.

Sharpay laughed and ruffled Ella's hair. "Yeah Danforth, what can we do for you?" she sighed, clearly annoyed with him being there.

Chad rolled his eyes at the mother daughter. "Trust me I don't want to be here but Tay threatened me if I didn't come and tell you that Troy is sick. He must have gotten it from Ella when he was here helping to take care of her." He explained, just as annoyed as Sharpay was.

"Daddy's sick?" Ella asked, sad that her daddy wasn't coming to see her.

"Yes sweetie. That's why daddy can't come to see you for a few days." Sharpay kneeled down in front of Ella. "He'll be better in a few days and he'll come and see you for sure." Sharpay smiled.

Ella nodded her head and turned to look at Chad. "Are you going to see daddy right now?" she asked

"Yup."

"Ok. Hold on." Ella said and ran back into the living room. She picked up Mr. Snuggles and handed him to Chad. "Can you give him that for me? Tell him he can hold onto Mr. Snuggles for as long as he needs to." Ella smiled, wanting her dad to feel better; even if that meant giving up Mr. Snuggles for a few nights. Sharpay smiled at her daughter and pulled her closer to her.

"Of course I will."

"Oh and give him a hug and a kiss good night for me!" Ella exclaimed.

Chad chuckled. "Sure thing." He smiled and mouthed a 'no' to Sharpay when Ella wasn't looking. Sharpay giggled and just nodded at him. "I better leave right now. I'll go give this to him right away." He smiled at Ella. He turned to leave but Ella caught a hold of his legs.

"Thank you!" She smiled a smile that reminded Sharpay of Troy's smile. Chad chuckled and gave her a huge hug. "Anytime Squirt."

"Thanks Danforth. Tell Troy hope he feels better." Sharpay said and Chad nodded. "Sure thing." He said before turning and leaving. Sharpay shut the door and picked up Ella. "Don't worry baby. He'll get better and come and see you soon." She kissed Ella's cheek.

"Ok Mama. I trust you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tay." Troy groaned, flipping over on his stomach on the couch. "The medicine isn't working." He sighed, burying his head in the pillow. He wrapped his arms under the pillow. He was twisted up in the blankets. He still felt just as crappy as he did before; nothing was helping.

Taylor just stood up and sat down on the edge of the couch. She started rubbing his back just as she had done before. "I'm sorry Troy. I don't know what else to do." She sighed. She had stayed with Troy all day. It was now 6:30 in the evening and she was bored and sick of Troy's complaining. She glanced down at Troy and saw his eyes closed and noticed his breathing evened out- he was asleep again. Someone started to knock on the door and Taylor quickly went to answer it, hoping Troy wouldn't wake up. She opened the door and sighed happily as she saw Chad there. She threw herself in his arms and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "He's finally asleep. He's been complaining non-stop. So be quiet." She explained quietly, closing the door as Chad stepped into the apartment.

"You got it." He saluted to her and she rolled her eyes. Together, they both walked into the living room. Chad started laughing, seeing Troy so sick and deathly looking. Taylor smacked his arm and he quickly stopped. "So how long have you been here babe?" Chad asked after greeting Taylor with a sweet kiss.

Taylor scratched her head; thinking. "Since about 1ish I think." She walked over to the coffee table and threw all the used tissues in the trash. She took a bottle of hand sanitizer out of her bag and rubbed some on her hands before picking up the half empty bowl of soup and empty water glass. She brought them to the kitchen and refilled the glass with water before walking back out to the other room and setting it on the table.

"Tay. Take a break. How about you go home, take a nice, relaxing bath and reading your favorite book. I'll take care of Troy for a little while." He suggested while massaging her shoulders.

She turned around to face Chad and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That sounds amazing. Are you sure you can handle staying here?" she asked as she leaned her head as his shoulder.

"No problem. I'll be home in a few hours. Just relax- you deserve it." He smiled down at her before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Taylor smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. I'll see you when you get home." She kissed him one last time before grabbing her bag, kissing Troy's cheek; whispering 'get better' to him and leaving.

Chad smiled at where she had just left and shook his head while smiling. He took a seat on the chair Taylor was sitting at and sighed. "This is boring." He muttered, playing with the bear that was sitting on his lap. Chad, being Chad, decided to turn the TV on, changing it to ESPN. He smiled and set the remote down, watching the headlines of the games.

Troy quickly sat over and hunched over the trash can; emptying his stomach again. Chad grimaced and turned away. He heard Troy gagging and felt like he was going to vomit as well. He covered his ears so he couldn't hear the gagging. Troy stopped a few minutes later and again washed his mouth out with the water. He noticed Chad and rolled his eyes. "You can look now." He said, setting the cup of water on the table.

Chad cautiously turned around and cringed. "That was nasty." He stated simply.

Troy tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. He was thrown into a coughing fit again. Chad ran over and patted Troy's back while Troy coughed into a tissue. Troy sighed as he finished, grabbing the glass of water again and swallowed most of it. He held out the glass to Chad. "Can you get me some more?" he asked voice raspy from the coughing. Chad nodded his head and got up to get some. He returned and handed him the cup. He downed half of it before setting it on the table. "Where'd Taylor go?" he asked, once again lying down on the couch after kicking Chad off.

Chad rolled his eyes and took a seat on the chair next across from the couch. "She left. I figured she could use a break." He chuckled. Chad looked down and remembered the teddy bear. He held it out to Troy who took it; throwing Chad a questioning look.

"You're daughter wanted you to have him for a few days. She said to hug it and hold onto it while you sleep until you feel better." He explained.

Troy smiled softly and hugged the bear to his chest. "Tell her I said thank you the next time you see her." He said, still smiling at the thought of his daughter. "Is she feeling better?"

Chad chuckled. "Yeah. She's back to normal. Happy and hyped up as always." He answered. "She even wanted me to give you a hug and kiss from her but I don't really want to do that." He explained, grimacing. Troy chuckled. "Evans said to feel better."

Troy smiled at the thought of Sharpay being nice to him. If he hadn't messed up then they wouldn't have that problem. Troy grabbed a tissue and blew his nose again. "Chad, my head is pounding, my stomach hurts, my muscles are sore and it takes forever to go to sleep. What do I do?" He complained, groaning as he tried to get comfortable.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you try to take a shower?" he suggested.

Troy thought about it for a minute. "That's sounds great. I think I'll try that." He said as he sat up. He stood up and was met with some pain in his back. He slowly walked to his bedroom and shut the door, using the shower that was in his connected bathroom.

Chad turned back to the TV and continued watching the highlights of the basketball games. 20 minutes later, Troy walked back into the room, a heating pad in hand. He laid back down on the couch and snuggled under the covers.

Chad laughed loudly, grabbing the heating pad from him to plug it in. "I'm guessing the shower didn't help?" he asked, handing the heating pad back to Troy. Troy took it and rested it on his back, lying on his stomach.

Troy groaned, opening his eyes to look at Chad. "Not at all. I still feel like death run over twice." Instead of being a supportive friend, Chad laughed at his friend. "Chad. You're so annoying. You can just leave now."

Chad stopped laughing and looked at him. "I can?"

Troy rolled his eyes and attempted to nod his head. "Sure. I'll just call you guys if I need anything. Thanks man for staying. Tell Tay she's awesome and I'll make it up to her."

Chad nodded his head and gently patted Troy on the back. "Alright. Don't be afraid to call." He said supportively, making his way towards the door. "See you later man."

"Yeah." Troy said quietly, closing his eyes. Troy's cell phone started to ring and he blindly started patting the table looking for it. Once he found it, he brought it up to his ear and pressed the green button. "Hello?" he muttered.

"Hi daddy!"

Troy smiled softly. "Hey princess. How are you?"

"I'm good daddy! I'm not sick anymore. Crazy Hair told me you were sick though. Are you ok daddy?"

Troy chuckled. She was too cute for her own good. "I'll be fine in a couple of days princess. I'm sorry I couldn't come over today."

"It's ok daddy. You're sick. Will you come over when you're feeling better?"

Troy smiled again. "Of course I will. We'll do whatever you want to do."

He heard Ella giggle. "Ok daddy. Did Crazy Hair give you Mr. Snuggles?"

Troy chuckled. "He did. Thank you. He also gave me a hug and kiss from you." He lied.

"Good! Mommy says I should let you go so you can sleep. Please feel better daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl. I'll see you in a few days. Can you put your mom on the phone?"

"Yup yup! Good night daddy!"

"Good night Princess. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't. Here's mommy!" He heard the phone being tossed around before he heard Sharpay's voice "Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay. Thanks for letting her call." He said, coughing slightly.

"You sounds really sick. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be back to normal in a few days. Give Ella my love for me please?" He pleaded, looking down at her teddy bear.

"I will. Maybe when you're better we can talk?" she asked quietly.

He smiled slightly. "Yes. I think we need that. Things were said and we really need to straighten this out."

"Ok good. I'll let Ella call you again tomorrow. Feel better Bolton."

"Thanks. G'night Evans."

"Good night Bolton."

He hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. He smiled as he clutched Mr. Snuggles tighter. He wished he could have seen Ella that day. Just seeing her smile would have made his day. He shook his head and eventually fell back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, like promised, Troy was feeling much better. His head wasn't pounding, his stomach was much better and his muscles were no longer sore. He was sporting a huge smile as he stood outside of Sharpay's apartment. He hadn't called because he wanted to surprise Ella. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sharpay to answer the door. The door swung open to reveal Ryan. Troy smiled and shook Ryan's hand that he had held out. "Hey man."

Ryan opened the door wider and Troy walked in. "Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.

Ryan closed the door. "At work. She'll be back at around 5 this afternoon. Ella's in the living room watching Dora." Ryan rolled his eyes. "If I have to watch Dora one more time I think I'm going to shoot myself." He sighed

Troy chuckled and patted Ryan on the back. "Sorry man. I'm going to go surprise her." He explained. He walked into the living room and saw Ella dancing to one of the songs. He walked up behind her and picked her up. "Hello my little Princess."

Ella gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy! You're here!" She exclaimed, giggling slightly.

"I am! I missed you princess." He kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too daddy. Are you feeling better?" she asked as Troy sat them both down on the couch. She sat on his lap and was looking up at him innocently.

"Much better. Thank you baby girl." She smiled and hugged him again. She pulled back and once again nudged her nose with his.

"So can you watch a movie with me?"

"Of course. What movie would you like to watch?" He asked as he stood up. He crouched down in front of the cabinet where the videos were placed and opened it up.

She sat down next to him and started thinking. "How about Peter Pan!" She said, pulling the movie out and handing it to Troy.

"Peter Pan is perfect." He chuckled, taking the DVD out of the container and placing it in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and settled the two of them on the couch.

Ella waved over Ryan. "Come here Uncle Ryan!" She patted the seat on the other side of her. Ryan sat down next to Ella and smiled. Troy hit play and the three of them started watching the movie.

Sharpay arrived home after a stressful day of work. She trudged into the apartment and set her purse on the floor. She set her keys in the key bowl she had. She didn't hear Ella screaming or laughing like she usually did. She walked into the living room and smiled. Ella was fast asleep, leaning against Ryan- who was also sleeping. She saw Troy and gulped nervously. He was still awake and he smiled slightly at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "Hey." He mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi." She didn't know what else to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see Ella. I'm sorry if you're mad." He added frantically

"No it's ok. Ella wanted to see you really badly." She explained, giggling slightly as she thought of Ella begging her to take her to her daddy's house. She had to explain to Ella that he was sick and he needed his rest.

"I did too." He said, smiling at Ella who was still sleeping. He turned to look at Sharpay and he turned serious. "Can we talk tomorrow? Maybe over lunch?" He asked

Sharpay nodded her head. "Yeah. We've got to settle this for Ella's sake. My lunch break starts at 12:30 and ends at 2:00. We can meet at your diner?" she asked, knowing it would be easier to meet there.

"Sure. Sounds great. I'll just leave now. Can I come back tomorrow night to see Ella?"

"Of course. She'll love that." She smiled and walked over to Ella, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Troy followed and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well. "I'll see you tomorrow baby girl. I love you." He kissed her cheek before standing up and walking to the front door. Sharpay followed to walk him out. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sharpay nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you for coming over today."

"No problem. I couldn't wait to see her." He turned around and started to walk to the elevators.

"Hey Troy?" Sharpay called out, standing in the hallway

He turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Really." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter done! It's another long chapter too! LOL I'm trying for you guys! Things are going to get crazy this week though. I have tons of essays due this week and tons of homework overall. So please bear with me. I'll try to do my best! **

**Please review!! ******


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys!! I know I keep telling you guys are awesome but it's true! I seriously enjoy reading your reviews! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I had tonsssssss of work to do! LOL Hope this makes up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"Sharpay what are you still doing here? Your lunch break started 5 minute ago."

Sharpay looked up from the computer. She was still working in the boutique. She knew her lunch break started already but she was putting off meeting with Troy. She was nervous, she didn't know why but she was. She knew what she had said to him was uncalled for; it was just as much her fault as it was his that night. Smiling at her boss, she turned the computer off and grabbed her bag. She stood up and pushed her chair in before walking around the desk. "Thanks Lydia. I'll be back later." She smiled as she breezed past Lydia, walking out of the boutique and to her car.

Sharpay made it to the diner 10 minutes later and walked in, scanning the room for Troy. She saw him sitting in the furthest booth from the entrance, his back to her, and walked over. She took a few deep breaths before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and smiled. He stood up and waved to the seat across form him. "Take a seat." He offered, taking her hand and helping her sit down. He took his own seat, taking a sip of his water.

Sharpay looked down, feeling awkward. "So…?"

"So…?" he repeated, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm not going to apologize Sharpay. I'm not going to take the blame for your decisions at that party. It half my fault and half yours." He explained, looking at her the whole time. She looked own, intimidated by his gaze.

"I know. It was just easier for me to blame someone else." She whispered, laughing spitefully. She looked up at him before continuing. "What we did that night wasn't suppose to happen. It was a mistake. I kept telling myself that it was your fault; your basketball friends' fault. It made life much simpler. I always knew it was partly my fault but I didn't want to say it out loud. It would've made everything seem real in a way." She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Does that make sense?"

He shook his head, ignoring her question. "But if was real Sharpay; whether it felt like it or not. Sure, we both didn't want to do it but it still happened and you still got pregnant and you still didn't tell me. Don't use the excuse about 'you wanting me to play basketball' because it's not going to work. I would've taken responsibility for my actions Sharpay and you know that. I missed out on the first 4 years of my daughters life. Nothing you can say will change that." He finished, tears building in his eyes.

Sharpay nodded her head before hanging it down in shame. "I know." She whispered. "I messed up. I was embarrassed. I felt like a slut after finding out. I was terrified. Troy, how would you have reacted if I told you I was pregnant with your baby?" She asked quietly.

Troy sighed, have a slight understanding of what she felt. "I would have been shocked. Also a little angry too." He answered, fiddling with his hands again. "I see where you're coming from Sharpay, I really do but you still should have told me. This is our daughter we're talking about. Ella was my responsibility too and you shouldn't have gone through that alone. I would've been there for you. I just wish you knew that." He said softly, playing around with the ring in his finger.

"I wish I did too." Sharpay agreed quietly. She took a sip of the water that Troy had ordered her before she arrived. She gulped down the water before setting the glass on the table carefully. They were engrossed a long pause of silence before Sharpay spoke again. "Her middle name is Alexis." She whispered, gaining the attention of Troy. He looked at her questioningly as if asking her 'why?' Sharpay smiled softly. "I chose Alexis because it's the feminine version of your middle name, Alexander." She explained. "I guess I needed to honor you in some way."

Instead if saying anything, Troy just looked at her. "Really?" he choked out, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He wiped his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He smiled as he gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm glad." Sharpay smiled. Another silence greeted them just as the waitress walked up to them table. She smiled at the two, holding her notebook and pen out. "Hey boss." She smiled at Troy who smiled back. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Caesar salad please." Sharpay said, folding her menu closed and handing it to the waitress.

"I'll have the classic burger with fries." Troy said, also giving the waitress his menu. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. "Are we ok Sharpay? I mean, are we friends at least for Ella's sake?" Troy asked

Sharpay nodded her head. "I'm the one that should be asking. I'm the one that should be begging you for forgiveness."

"I know but that's all in the past. Why dwell on it any longer? It's not like it's going to change anything. I just want to be there for Ella now and for the rest of her life. I love her." He explained, smiling softly at the thought of his daughter.

"I know you do Troy. And she loves you very much. I want you in her life as much as you want to be." She informed him. "Friends?"

Troy smiled and stood up, holding his arms out. She stood up and walked into his arms, embracing each other. "Friends." He whispered in her ear. She smiled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes before taking their seats again. "So, will I be able to see her everyday?"

"Of course. Maybe she can even stay a few nights at your apartment if you want. Just daddy-daughter time." She suggested, taking another sip of her water.

Troy smiled brightly, obviously liking the idea. "That would be great. Maybe I can steal her for the weekend if she wants too."

Sharpay giggled. "Sounds great. You'll have to ask her though. She's never had a full night without me there." She explained, smiling at the waitress who set Sharpay's salad in front of her. "Thanks."

Troy smiled at his employer as she set his cheese burger in front of him. She asked if she could get them anything else and left when they said no. They immediately started to devour their food, talking about various things ranging from Ella and how things have been since high school. They laughed, listening to each others stories about their love lives and college experiences. Sharpay had found out that Troy attended U of A on a basketball scholarship, but shortly after, tore his ACL and was forced to stop playing. Instead, he decided to major in business. Chad was also on a basketball scholarship there and majored in business as well. Troy learned that Sharpay took classes online through NYU, majoring in journalism. She was working at the boutique as a side job and really wanted to work for any fashion magazine. He laughed and said 'that was something that she would do.' She responded with an eye roll. Now, Troy was paying for Sharpay and his lunch, laughing at a pretesting Sharpay. He walked her out to her car.

"Thank you Troy. I had a lot of fun." Sharpay smiled, placing her sunglasses on her nose, covering her eyes. Troy did that same with his aviators and leaned against her car.

"I did too. I hope we can do that again sometime."

Sharpay giggled, feeling like a teenager again. "I better get back to work. I'll see you tonight." She said as she got into her car.

"Yeah, later. Tell Ella I'll see her tonight and I love her."

"I will. Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

Sharpay walked back into the boutique, smiling brightly. Her boss, Lydia noticed and smiled knowingly. She watched as Sharpay walked over to her desk and sat down, still smiling as if she had won the lottery. Sharpay turned her computer back on and sat down, placing her bag on the floor near her feet. Lydia walked over to Sharpay's desk, leaning against the counter. "What's with the smile Sharry?" She asked, kinking an eyebrow.

Sharpay stopped what she was doing and looked up at Lydia questioningly. What do you mean? Can't I just be smiling for no reason?" she asked happily, organizing the folders on the desk.

Lydia rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sharpay, not trying to be mean or anything but, you always come in in a grouchy or tired move. Did you go on a date for lunch?" she asked, holding back a grin.

Sharpay's mouth dropped and she looked at Lydia. "No." She squeaked out. "It wasn't a date. Just a meeting between two friends." She explained but couldn't help the feeling that she wished it was a date.

Lydia raised an eyebrow again, not believing a word Sharpay had said. "A meeting huh? Is that what it's called these days?"

Sharpay gasped. "Lydia, seriously, it was just a meeting."

"With who?" Lydia grabbed a chair and sat in front of Sharpay's desk. She set her elbow on the desk and held her head up with her hand.

Sharpay debated on whether or not she should tell her boss. "Troy Bolton. He's Ella's father." She whispered. Lydia gasped, sliding her chair closer to the desk.

"Her father? Is he cute?"

Sharpay giggled at Lydia's enthusiasm. "He is." She said, shocking herself. Did I just say that out loud? She thought to herself. "All throughout high school I threw myself at him, trying to get him to notice me. I was considered the 'Ice Queen.' I was rude and only cared about myself. I wanted nothing more than to be considered Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Unfortunately, he fell in love with another girl. She was gorgeous and smart. I was angry at myself, thinking I wasn't good enough." She explained, trying not to cry in front of her boss. "One night, after the Wildcats had won the championship game at the end of junior year, I went to the after party as did everyone in the school. I decided to drink a few drinks." She laughed bitterly, wiping her eyes as tears started to fall. "One thing led to another and Troy and I were in bed. I couldn't believe I let that happen. We were both drunk and weren't thinking." She looked down, catching her breath through her sobs. "3 months later I found out I was pregnant with Ella. I didn't tell him and never intended to. He came back into my life a few weeks ago and I had no choice but to tell him. We went out to lunch today to talk things out and fix our relationship. We need to be there for Ella and be able to get along with each other for her. We're friends right now and that's all I could ask for." She finished, wiping her cheeks dry.

Lydia was at a loss for words, opening and closing her mouth many times. "Wow. I didn't know Sharpay. I'm so sorry." She said, feeling bad for teasing Sharpay. Just then, she smiled and forgot her guilt. "Id he still hot like he was in high school? I mean, it's only been 4 years."

Sharpay giggled through her tears and smiled. "Thank you Lyd. He is just as good looking, but nothing's going to happen." She smiled sadly, focusing her attention on her desk. "We're just friends."

Lydia smiled sadly before hugging her friend. "I'm sorry hun. Just give it some time. Maybe you and he will be something more in the future."

"Sharpay! Lydia!" Gabriella Montez exclaimed, walking into the boutique smiling. She walked up to the desk. "Hi guys! How are you?"

Lydia walked up to Gabriella and embraced her client. "Just fine. Are you here to pick up your dress?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly just as someone walked in the store and wrapped his arms around her. He was a bit taller than Gabriella, had blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. She leaned against the mans' chest. Sharpay smiled, just to be polite. "I'll be right back with it." Lydia smiled before walking off.

"Kev, this is Sharpay. I went to high school with her." Gabriella said, pointing to Sharpay. Kevin and Sharpay shook hands, both smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

An awkward silence fell over the three of them, not knowing what to say. Sharpay coughed, gaining the attention of the two. "So I heard you're the lucky man marrying Gabriella." Sharpay smiled, nodding her head at Gabriella.

Kevin smiled, setting his chin atop Gabriella's shoulder. "I most definitely am the lucky one." He said softly, making Gabriella blush in return.

"Kev…" Gabriella whined, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Kevin chuckled, whispering words of endearment in her ear. Soon enough, they got lost in their own world, forgetting anyone else was there. Sharpay practically gagged at the sight and quickly swallowed the vomit that was rising up her throat. Lucky for her, Lydia arrived with Gabriella's dress, breaking the couple apart from their kissing. Gabriella squealed, grabbing the dress from her and hugging Lydia. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shrieked, clutching the dress in her hand.

Kevin chuckled, pulling his fiancé away from Lydia. Lydia just laughed it off and said a quick good bye to the couple before disappearing to her office. Gabriella took care of the payment for her dress and gave the check to Sharpay. "Do you want to come to my wedding Sharpay? It'll be awesome. You could invite Chad and Troy and Taylor to come." She said excitedly.

Sharpay smiled a fake smile. "We'll see. I might be busy."

"Ok. I hope you can make it. Here's an extra invite for you." She pulled out an invitation form her bag and handed it to Sharpay. "I hope to see you there Shar." She added before leaving with her fiancé. Sharpay watched them go, wishing that someday she could have a relationship like that with someone. That's when Sharpay realized that she was, once again, jealous of Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**Well…another chapter complete! I know it wasn't as long as the other ones but I wanted to give you guys something! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!! ******


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys!! Love the reviews- as always!!**

**Sorry about the long wait…..Things got in the way and now I'm sick. I hope you enjoy this!!! **

**This chapter sucks…maybe you guys will like it more than I do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"You really want to go?" Sharpay asked, leaning back in her chair, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him.

She had just explained to Ryan about the run- in she had with Gabriella at the boutique a few days ago. This was the first time in a few days that Sharpay had been able to meet up with her brother. After telling him about the wedding invitation, Ryan wanted to go shocking Sharpay. Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister knowing that she wasn't exactly thrilled to attend the wedding, but noticed that she was also happy that it wasn't Troy.

"I do. I haven't seen Gabriella since we graduated four years ago." He said, also leaning back in his chair.

"So? She still looks the same and is still just as annoying. I don't see why." Sharpay rolled her eyes in annoyance, but happy that Ella wasn't home to hear this. Once Troy had asked Ella to stay at his house for a few days, Ella shrieked and nodded her head furiously, running to her room and packed quickly. "I don't want to go Ry."

Ryan rolled her eyes at his stubborn sister and sighed obnoxiously. "Come on Payday, just come. Troy already agreed to go and I'm sure he would love to take Ella. And knowing you, you want to go and make sure Ella is safe for the weekend. Please Shar?" Ryan begged, putting on the puppy dog look that made Sharpay laugh out loud.

"You look weird!" She giggled. Ryan rolled his eyes at his immature sister. Sharpay sighed. "Fine. We'll go. But only because of Ella."

Ryan's face lit up and he hugged her. "Thank you Shar."

Sharpay stood up and pushed him away, walking into the kitchen. She had to pick Ella up now so she picked up her keys and purse. Ryan was smiling, annoying Sharpay even more. "I have to pick up Ella. Feel free to just leave." She said, opening the door and pushing him outside. She locked up her door and the two took the elevator to the lobby. Once they made it to their cars, Ryan pulled Sharpay in for a hug and apologized for bugging her and she rolled her eyes, saying it was ok.

It was a quick drive to Troy's apartment complex. Sharpay made her way to the elevator and waited patiently to get to his floor. Once the elevators opened, she heard Ella's giggle from one of the rooms and smiled. She knocked on Troy's door and waited for him to answer. She heard someone run into the door and Ella giggle uncontrollably. The door opened to reveal Troy, holding a hand to his forehead. He opened the door wider and allowed Sharpay to walk in. He removed his hand and had a red mark on his head. "Ella pushed me into the door." He said, sticking his tongue out at Ella.

Ella gasped. "Nah uh! Daddy slid on the carpet. I didn't push him. Pushing is bad right mommy?" She asked knowingly, smiling proudly at Troy when Sharpay nodded her head.

"That's right Ella. Why don't you tell daddy that lying is bad?" Sharpay smirked at Troy who rolled his eyes.

"Lying is bad daddy. Go to your room." Ella said sternly, pointing a finger in the direction of his room. Troy hung his head down in shame before trudging to his room. Instead of walking into his room, he turned around and ran back to Ella, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed loudly before punching his back. Sharpay rolled her eyes and took the chance to walk around his apartment. There weren't many photos on the walls, she noticed. She walked into what she thought was his bedroom and smiled. It was a simple blue room. She saw some photos of him as a little boy and some of him from college on his dresser and night stand. One of them stuck out in particular; one of the gang from their high school senior prom, minus her and Ryan. They were all making a funny face at the camera. She smiled sadly, wishing she had more friends than just Ryan in high school as she sat down on his bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it smelled just like him. Troy walked in and saw Sharpay sitting on his bed and smiled. After walking across the room to the bed, he sat down next to her, smiling softly at her. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking around the apartment and ended up in here." She explained, shaking her head at her rudeness for walking into his private bedroom.

"It's ok."

The two of them looked around the room, ending up a silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They both turned to look at each other at the same time, smiling nervously. Troy placed a hand on her cheek again, just as he did before. He brushed his thumb gently over her cheek. She leaned into his hand as he scooted closer to her, leaning closer to her, wanting to feel her lips on his. She lifted her head up to meet him halfway. Sharpays' eyes fluttered closed as she felt his hot breathe on her lips.

"Mommy?!"

Sharpay and Troy jumped apart, Troy falling off of the bed. Sharpay sat still, realizing what had just happened. _We almost kissed. _Her face flushed as she thought of that. She stood up and looked at Troy, noticing that he was just a shocked as she was. Reaching out a hand, she helped him up and they both walked into the living room, where Ella was, quietly. "What is it sweetie?" Sharpay asked, walking over to her daughter.

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering where you were." She smiled innocently, taking a seat on the couch. Sharpay closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. _She interrupted us because she wanted to know where I was? _Troy walked over and sat down next to Ella on the couch, thinking the same thing.

"I, uh, think we'll leave now." Sharpay stuttered, grabbing Ella's hand as she stood up.

"Mommy I don't want to go." Ella whined and crossed her arms over her chest. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ella please. I don't have time for this." She sighed

Troy sat Ella on his lap and stroked her hair. "Ella, mommy said it's time to go. I promise I'll stop by tomorrow and see you." He said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head as Ella shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't wanna go. I was having so much fun, daddy!" Troy chuckled, glancing at Sharpay, who looked flushed.

"Sweetheart, I promise to see you tomorrow."

"Can we go out to dinner tonight?" Ella asked excitedly. "As a family?"

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and mirrored the same shock. As a family? Sharpay cleared her throat nervously before speaking. "Um, I guess that's ok. As long as it's ok with your father?" She asked, smiling nervously at Troy. Ella turned to her father, puppy dog look on her face and hands folded under her chin.

Troy thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head. "If that's what my baby girl wants, then that's what my baby girl gets." He smiled, stumbling backwards as Ella lunged herself into his arms. He chuckled, holding her close to his heart.

"What do you say we go now? Ella and I will go home and change while you clean up." Sharpay suggested, taking Ella into her arms as Troy handed Ella over to her. "Does that sounds ok?"

"Perfect." Troy smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

"Yeah, perfect!" Ella mimicked, smiling just as bright as Troy was. It was official- Ella wanted to be just like her daddy. She always did whatever Troy did, who was loving every minute of it. He wanted nothing more than to have his daughter look up to him. Sharpay thought it was the cutest thing, but couldn't help to be a little jealous. She wanted Ella to be just like her, with a little bit of Troy in her. She smiled and told herself that she would be happy with what Ella wanted to do.

"Let's get going then sweetie." Sharpay stood up, Ella still in her arms. After grabbing her bag and Ella's jacket, Troy walked them to the door. "We'll see you later tonight then?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yup. Meet me at 'Carlson's' in say two hours?" He asked after looking at his watch. He glanced up at Sharpay and saw her eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Is that a problem?"

Sharpay shook her head, getting herself out of her trance. "That's expensive Troy. I just don't have the money for that." She suddenly became embarrassed and ducked her head. Troy shook his head, a smile growing on his face.

"It's no problem at all Shar; I'm treating my two favorite ladies for dinner." He smiled but it faltered slightly when he realized what he just said. Sharpay froze after hearing the words. Two favorite ladies, she asked herself. Since when was she one of his favorite ladies? She looked up at Troy and put on a quick smile.

"Are you sure?" She double checked. She felt bad having Troy pay for their dinner. Carlson's was an expensive Italian restaurant in NYC. It was where all the rich, snobby people from NYC go to. Sharpay's always wanted to go there but never had the money for it.

"Positive." He winked at her, which she rolled her eyes at, and she and Ella walked to the elevators. He smiled at Ella as she blew him kisses; which he pretended to catch one and placed it on his cheek. Ella giggled before waving on last time. Troy watched her retreat, leaning against the doorway, arms lazily crossed against his chest. He nodded his head slightly before walking back into his house, thinking about how interesting this dinner was going to be.

* * *

"Mommy?!" Ella asked, walking into Sharpay's room. Sharpay looked up from her vanity and smiled at Ella through the mirror. "Can I wear the pretty blue dress tonight?" She asked nicely, walking over to her mother and standing next to her chair. Sharpay looked up, setting her stick of lipstick down.

"I think that would be perfect." Sharpay brushed some hair out of Ella's face before grabbing Ella's hand and walking her room. Once she grabbed the dress from Ella's closet, she took off Ella's old clothes, throwing them into the hamper by the door. She put the dress over her head. When Ella's head pooped through the hole, Sharpay said "boo" causing Ella to giggle. Ella grabbed her black dress shoes afterward and put them on herself, since they were Velcro. "I did it mommy!" She shrieked proudly. Sharpay kissed Ella's forehead lovingly before picking her up, carrying her to Sharpay's room. She placed Ella on the bed as she finished putting on her make up and jewelry. "Can I wear some perfume mommy?" Ella asked innocently

Sharpay debated for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "Why not? But just a little bit." Ella clapped her hands happily as Sharpay walked over and sprayed a little bit on Ella's wrists. "Now rub your wrists together."

Ella obliged before smelling her wrists. "I smell like you mommy." She pulled her mother in for a hug before kissing her cheek. "You look pretty mommy."

Sharpay looked down at her dark green dress. It was strapless and ended just above her knee, showing off her gorgeous tan legs. There was a black bow lying just under her bust. Her blonde hair was curled and half clipped back with a gorgeous, butterfly clip and the other half draped over her shoulders. Her bangs were swept to the left side, showing off her big, brown eyes. The beautiful silver chain with a pink 'S' on it that Ella, with Ryan's help, bought her for her birthday hung around her neck, landing above where her dress started. She finished the look with a pair of black, peep-toe heels that strapped above the ankle. "Thank you Ellabear, you'll look beautiful too."

Ella shook her head while giggling as she jumped off the bed, running into the living room. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and black- cropped jacket before leaving her room. After making sure that Ella and her had everything, the two walked to Sharpay's car and made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

After cleaning up his apartment and getting ready for dinner, Troy left for the restaurant. He was little early, but that's what he wanted. The hostess sat him in a corner in the back, near some windows, and told him the waiter would be right over. The most he had to wait was ten minutes since the two girls arrived. He looked up and it seemed as if time had slowed down. Sharpay was walking towards the table and Troy couldn't help it as his jaw dropped. The dress worked for her body one hundred percent. His gaze started at the top of head and slowly made its way towards her feet, taking in every gorgeous inch of her. His trance was interrupted when two little arms encircled one of his legs. He coughed and looked down, smiling at his little girl. "You look very pretty Ella." He kissed her cheek after he picked her up.

"Thank you daddy. That's what mommy said. She even let me use her perfume!" She thrusted her wrist to his nose, telling him to smell it. He chuckled and smelled her wrist, smiling at the familiar scent. "Smells good right?"

"Smells amazing." He said but looking at Sharpay the entire time. Sharpay blushed, knowing he was complimenting her. Troy set Ella down in her seat before turning to look at a standing Sharpay. "You look beautiful." He said softly, grabbing her hand and helping her sit down.

Once she was seated properly, he sat down in his own seat, smiling at the pair. Sharpay tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, smiling shyly. "Thank you. You look great too." She added, taking in his clack suit and dress shirt. _Why do I feel like a teenager again?_ She asked herself.

"Mommy can I get the chicken fingers?" Ella asked, not even looking at the menu.

Sharpay locked eyes with Troy, silently asking him if it was ok. He simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure Ella." Ella clapped her hands again and started looking around. Troy and Sharpay held their gaze, neither one being able to look away. Sharpay began to feel the way she had when they had almost kissed. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as Troy lips curled up into a small smile, eyes still locked to hers. They both looked away as they heard the waiter ask them what they wanted. "I'll have the chicken parmesan please." Sharpay asked politely.

The waiter smiled and turned to Troy. "I'll have the same please. And this little cutie," he gestured to Ella with a proud smile. "Will have the kids' chicken tender meal."

"Absolutely. It should take about 15 to 20 minutes." He smiled once more before walking away.

* * *

"I better get her to bed." Sharpay said as the three of them walked up to Sharpay's apartment. The dinner had gone by great, the three of them talking about anything that came up and laughed at Ella's cuteness and Troy's jokes. Troy offered to take Ella as Sharpay searched through her bag for her keys. Ella shifted in her sleep before leaning her head naturally against Troy's shoulder. Once Sharpay opened the door, Troy carried Ella in and gently set her in her bed before meeting Sharpay in the living room, who was taking off her shoes. He awkwardly put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her.

She fell onto the couch with a huff, clearly tired. "Thank you for everything tonight Troy. I appreciate it." She smiled at him, motioning for him to sit down too.

He walked over and sat down, leaving a lot of space between them. "It was no problem. It was just dinner." He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It was an expensive dinner though. It was delicious and I'm sure Ella enjoyed it." She giggled, remembering the ketchup she had was all over her face and napkin that was hanging from the dollar of her dress.

"Seriously Shar, stop freaking out. I wanted to do that." He grabbed her hand and scooted closer as he explained. She smiled shyly, but not pulling her hand away. Before she knew what was happening, Troy was leaning towards her slowly as she did the same. For the second time that day, they felt each other's breath on their lips but this time nothing interrupted them. Their lips connected and the electricity surged through their bodies. Sharpay moved forward, placing a hand behind his neck while one of his went around her waist and the other cupped her cheek gently. His tongue hesitantly skimmed her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue skillfully massaged hers and she moaned slightly running her free hand through his hair. The butterflies exploded in Sharpays' stomach and she felt as if she was floating. Troy pulled away, in need of oxygen, and opened his eyes just in time to see Sharpays' flutter open. The two stared at each other until Sharpay realized what happened. Her eyes widened as she jumped up form the couch, smoothing out her dress. "I, uh, think you should go now." She whispered, not making eye contact with Troy.

Troy stood up, completely dumbfounded. "What?" He asked after finding his voice form the kiss that left him speechless.

"Just leave please." She asked frantically, opening the door.

He walked to the door and turned around, facing Sharpay. "I don't understand."

"That shouldn't have happened." She explained, looking down on the floor. "It's too soon. I'm sorry."

Troy frowned but turned around anyway, walking to the elevators with his shoulders slumped. "Can I come over tomorrow? To see Ella?" He asked as he waited for the elevator.

"Yeah." She said quietly before closing the door.

He sighed as he entered the elevator. He wished her could understand what was going through her head. One minute she's happy and the next she's upset. He thought that she wanted that kiss to happen just as much as he did. Who cares about what happened her reaction today because tomorrow he was going to get an explanation from her; whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Ok…well….that sucked. I just wanted to give you guys an update because it's been a little while. **

**At least they kissed! I see this story ending soon, but I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe I'll make a sequel but I'm not sure yet. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! **

**Please review even though this was crap. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews- as always, they make my day. **

**Again, March was a crazy month for me so I apologize for the delay. I hope this chapter makes up for it. As I mentioned last chapter- this story is ending soon. I think maybe 1 or 2 more chapters after this. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. Ella will be 16 years old and Troy has to deal with her growing up. As you can tell with my other story "Father to Daughter," I like reading fan fics where Troy is a great father and has to deal with his little girl growing up. I have a feeling it'll sound a lot like Father to Daughter, so I'm debating on writing it. **

**Another idea is maybe Ella is married and she becomes pregnant. You'll see her (and her husband) dealing with that and Troy watches as she becomes a mother and…yeah, lol. I'm not sure yet so ****PLEASE send in your ideas and opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"You kissed Evans?!" Chad exclaimed after spitting out his mouthful of beer.

Troy rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with his best friend. It was the day after the kiss and Troy needed someone to talk to and the last person available was Chad. Taylor had to work, Jason was too busy with his girlfriend and even Zeke couldn't make room for him. The last person left was Chad, unfortunately for him. He told Chad that he needed to talk and, instead of being a good friend, Chad rolled his eyes and told Troy to make it quick; he had a game to watch and didn't want some 'girl talk' to get in the way of that.

"Yes Chad, Sharpay and I kissed." Troy leaned back against the couch, throwing a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Aren't you going to give me any helpful advice?"

"Yeah- suck it up and deal with it." Chad said as he wiped up the mess from spitting his beer out. After making sure it was all off the table, he threw the napkin in the trash before settling down on the couch again. He caught Troy's glare and rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to tell you? I can speak honestly and tell you that I don't give a shit, but I figured that was too harsh." He explained

Troy groaned, aggravated. "Never mind Chad. Just forget I said anything."

"No, I'm sorry man. Let me try again." Chad sat up straighter and tried to think of something nice to say. Once he did, he snapped his fingers and turned to Troy, smiling brightly. "Ok, I think you should tell her how you feel. Obviously you wouldn't kiss her if you didn't feel anything. You've been meeting up with each other for a few weeks now because of Ella. And she kissed back so that must mean something." Chad finished, taking a sip of his beer.

Troy smiled as he pat his friend on the back. "Much better Chad, thanks." He teased before turning serious again. "But she said it was too soon. Shouldn't I just let it go for a little while, until she lets it sink in?"

"Do you really like her Troy?" Troy thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. "Then you should go for it. I know she feels the same way for you. She has since high school." He took another sip of beer. "Seriously, go for it."

Troy nodded his head and stood up, determined to win Sharpay over. "You're right. I should go over and tell her that I have deep feelings for her." He puffed his chest out proudly, before grabbing his keys and walking out of the apartment.

Chad watched him go before chuckling to himself. "Good luck with that." He muttered before returning his attention to the TV.

* * *

Sharpay rubbed the sides of her head with her pointer and middle finger. She was getting a huge headache as Ella jumped up and down on the couch, singing loudly to Dora the Explorer. No matter how many times Sharpay told Ella to be quiet, she wouldn't listen. She just stuck her tongue out at her mom and sang louder. So when Sharpay heard a knock on the door, she quickly ran to it and opened it, walking outside of the apartment and shutting the door behind her. "My gosh, your daughter had a set of lungs on her." Sharpay informed Troy, still rubbing her temples.

Troy, instead of chuckling, put on a worried look and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" Sharpay shook her head slowly, on the verge of crying because her head hurt so much. Troy pulled her into his arms and soothingly stroked her hair while whispering comforting words to her. He led her into the apartment and let go of her, running over to the couch and grabbing Ella. "Ella, you're mother has a headache so you have to be quiet." He placed a finger to his lips for effect.

"Daddy!" She screamed, ignoring what he just said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ella. Inside voice." He said in his 'daddy' voice. She immediately shut her mouth, pretending to zip it shut before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry. I mean, daddy!" She whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Much better." He settled her on the couch, wrapped in her blanket, and lowered the TV before walking back over to Sharpay. He maneuvered his arm around her waist and gently led her into her bedroom. "You change into some comfy clothes while I get you two Advils. You're going to take a nap while Ella and I watch some movies together." He ordered softly as he grabbed the pair of sweatpants from her bed and handed them to her.

"Troy you don't have to. I'll be fine, really." She said, feeling bad about him having to watch her.

He shook his head stubbornly. "Nonsense. She's my daughter too and I really don't mind spending time with her. Now get changed and I'll be back in a minute." He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. After checking on Ella in the living room, who was engrossed in her TV show, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He poured out two pills before filling up a cup of water from the faucet and made his way back to her bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a faint' come in.' He smiled softly at the sight of her; all cuddled up under blankets, eyes closed. He kneeled on her side of the bed near her head and set the water and aspirin on the night stand. He brushed aside her hair as she opened her eyes. "I put them on the night stand. Take them when you're ready and don't worry about anything else." He said in the softest voice Sharpay had ever heard from any man before.

"Thanks." She smiled, quickly downing the tablets, following it with water. She settled back under the covers as Troy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Just relax and don't worry about Ella." He kissed her forehead one last time before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

"Daddy! Come play Candy land with me!" Ella exclaimed as he walked back into the living room. (A/N: I LOVE that game! **;)**) Troy brought a finger up to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet again. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry daddy. I forgotted." She smiled innocently and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around one of his legs. "Candy land!"

* * *

An hour later, and about four rounds of Candy lane later, Troy was gently placing a sleeping Ella into her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight Baby girl." He smiled as she hugged Mr. Snuggles closer to her. "Love you." He walked into Sharpay's room next to check on her before he left. She was still sleeping as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and started stroking her hair again. _So much for telling her how I feel?_ He mused. She smiled in her sleep before fluttering her eyes open. "Nice nap, sleepy head?" Troy teased.

Sharpay giggled softly, still having a slight headache. "Yeah. I feel a little better. Thanks a lot for everything." His touch was like a lullaby to her and she couldn't help but to close her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. It was nothing. You should get some more sleep though. I'll lock up for you and swing by tomorrow." He kissed her forehead before standing up, ready to leave the room. Just as he turned around, a small hand grabbed his, making him turn around; confused.

She smiled up at him and patted the bed next to her. "Stay with me." Troy was shocked for a moment before smiling softly, climbing into the bed next to her. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her as if he did it everyday. "Forever." She finished quietly.

"What?"

She leaned up to look at him. "Stay with me. Forever. I was stupid for pushing you away last night. I was scared and I did the first thing that came to my mind- push you away. Never again will I do something that stupid again." She finished. She was always one to speak her mind, and this time was no different.

Instead of saying anything to her, he leaned down and captured her lips into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled apart slowly, letting their foreheads gently lean against the others. "You're amazing Shar. I'm glad you feel the same way that I do." He planted another soft kiss on her lips. "I'm never leaving you Sharpay. I'm not letting you go. I care too much about you."

"Troy Bolton, you're something else." She smiled at him before leaning her head on his strong chest. This is where she belonged. In his arms comfortably.

"So are you Sharpay." He muttered, feeling his eyelids dropping. "So are you."

* * *

**Alrighty then. I know this was a little short but it was an important chapter! They're finally together!! This is the last chapter though…an epilogue will come next then that's it. I'm leaning towards a sequel but I don't know…do you guys want a sequel? You guys decide because you are the ones that read and review this story! If you do want a sequel, please tell me what you would like in the sequel. I think I'm going to go for Ella being pregnant and married but it's up to you guys! ;) **


	17. Epilogue

**Alright everyone- this is the epilogue for 'Reflection.' It's sad that it's ending but there is going to be a sequel eventually! I want to get a few chapters of 'Father to Daughter' out before the sequel which will be called, 'Live Every Moment' thanks to Marri for the title. This is kind of short but I hope its ok. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"I can't do this Taylor. What if he changes his mind? Oh, god, what if he realizes that we're wrong for each other?" Sharpay was freaking out. Here she was, in the back room of a gorgeous chapel, preparing to get married to Troy Bolton. Sharpay was currently fanning herself while taking deep breaths.

Taylor rushed over to her friend and embraced her. "Oh honey. Troy loves you more than anyone in the world. He won't change his mind and you two are absolutely perfect for each other. Just take a few deep breaths and relax." Taylor soothed, fixing Sharpay's veil. "You're getting married!" She squealed, jumping excitedly.

Sharpay grinned as she looked down at herself. "I am aren't I?" She turned to look in the vertical mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful. The gorgeous Satin side draped, A-line white dress was strapless with a beaded lace bodice and lace trimmed skirt suited Sharpay perfectly. It showed off her beautiful and envious curves. The A-line skirt flowed away from her body at the waist and ended with a Chapel train following behind her. Her hair was half up, half down, styled in perfect curls, and parted to the left. Her make up looked natural; just a touch of eyeliner, the perfect amount of blush, and a touch of lip gloss. (**Hair and dress links in my profile ;)**)

"Shar, you look gorgeous." Taylor said softly, earning a smile from the bride. Sharpay turned around and studied Taylor's outfit.

Taylor's green bridesmaid dress looked stunning on her. The not-to-low cut dress was simple and flowed all the way to her ankles. The shape of the dress suited her perfectly. **(Again, link in profile.) **Tay, you look amazing. Danforth is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

Taylor giggled and smoothed down her dress. "Hey- I'm a Danforth now too, remember?" She lifted up her left hand to show two rings on her ring finger. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget?" She teased, put suddenly her nerves kicked in again. "Taylor I'm so nervous. I've never been this bad since junior high." She laughed weakly. Sharpay looked up at Taylor frantically. "Tay, Can you get my mom. I need her right now."

Taylor nodded her head. "Sure. Don't worry honey; everything's going to be ok." She said softly before leaving the room. Once she was gone, Sharpay started pacing the room, hoping it would help her nerves. A few minutes later, Derby Evans walked into the room and immediately ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, careful not to ruin her daughters' hair. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm scared mom." She admitted. "What if I'm a bad wife and Troy decides to leave? Or what if he sees me walking down the aisle and thinks 'what's wrong with me? Why am I marrying her?' Mom help me!" She cried frantically, pulling away from her mom and sitting on a chair against the wall.

Derby laughed to herself, knowing that's what she was like when she had gotten married years ago. She gracefully took a seat next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sharpay, listen to me. Troy is not going to, and never will, change his mind. You are the only woman for him, and before you ask 'how do you know?' let me tell you. I have never seen so much love and adoration shine through someone's eyes like I see Troys' do for you. You should see the way his face lights up when he hears your name, or sees you walk into a room. The way you can out a smile on his face, and vise versa, is something that nobody else can do. The little things he does for you, he'll never do for anyone else. You are lucky Sharpay. You found someone that loves you for you like your dad for me. What you and Troy have is true love so don't fight it. Don't think like this. Nothing or no one in the world can change his mind about loving you." She finished and kissed Sharpay's head reassuringly.

Sharpay's eyes were watering up by the end of her speech. "Mom, I'm going to start crying." She laughed along with her mom. "I love you mom. I know I don't say that much but I do. Thank you." She kissed her mothers cheek before standing up. She walked over to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. To her, she looked amazing; but that was a Sharpay thought. She always looked good. Her mother stood behind her, her hands proudly on her daughters' shoulders. "I'm getting married!" She shrieked quietly and Derby laughed.

"It's time Sharpay." Taylor said as she peeked her head into the room. She smiled reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up. "Everything is going to be fine."

Derby looked at her daughter one last time. "I'll be in the front row Sharry." She used the nickname she called her when she was younger. "Don't be nervous. It's just a huge step in your life." She joked, earning a playful glare form Sharpay. "I'll send your father in dear. I love you."

"Love you too mom." Her mother left the room and Sharpay took a few more deep breaths. She looked back at herself in the mirror, tilting her head to the side and smiled. "Goodbye Miss. Evans and hello Mrs. Bolton." She whispered happily but nervously fidgeting with the flowers in her hands.

"I believe it's time to give my daughter away." Vance Evans said form the doorway. Sharpay turned around and smiled nervously.

"It is daddy, it is." She smiled and held her hand out for her dad. Instead of grabbing it, Vance pulled his only daughter in for a hug. "I love you daddy. So much." She whispered into his shoulder. Vance smiled, tears already gathering in his eyes.

"My baby girl is growing up." He laughed as the two pulled away. "You look beautiful Princess." He stroked her cheek affectionately. "I'm sure your mother has already said this but, we're so proud of you. You've accomplished so much in your life and have dealt with Ella at the same time." She wiped his eyes as the emotions became too much for him. "Don't ever stop being yourself. You're perfect just the way you are." He kissed her cheek. He held out his arm and smiled. "Now let's go get you married."

She giggled and linked her arm through his. "Let's do it."

6 year old Ella was the flower girl. She skipped down the aisle, gaining laughs from all the guests and her father at the alter who was nervous as hell, and threw the flower petals on the ground. She was smiling and waving at everyone. She was definitely like her mother. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed, Including Taylor and Chad as the Maid of Honor and Best man, along with Ryan, Lydia and few more of their friends. Surprisingly, Gabriella and Kevin were there in the back row.

The music started playing and everyone one stood up and looked to the back of the aisle. Sharpay walked through the doors, arm linked through her fathers. Once Sharpay met Troys' gaze, her worries immediately disappeared and she knew that he was the one and only for her. The father and daughter walked down the aisle and smiled politely at the guests. Once she made it to the alter, she turned to her father and allowed him to kiss her cheek. "Love you baby."

"Love you too daddy." He patted her arm before letting it go. She grabbed Troys' hand that he held out towards her and walked to stand in front of Troy. 'Love you' he mouthed. She mouthed it back as well. They shared a smile before turning towards the pastor.

"We are gathered here today…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Troy smiled and planted a soft kiss on Sharpays' lips. Sharpay smiled into before the two pulled away and held their enlaced hands in the air, facing the guests. They all applauded for the two and Sharpay wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She saw her parents doing the same things. Ella was jumping up and down and ran towards them, jumping into Troys' awaiting arms.

"Mommy and daddy!" She exclaimed, kissing her fathers' cheek. Sharpay took Ella from her and kissed her cheek.

Chad walked up to the two and took Ella from Sharpays' arms. "I'll take this booger from you two. We'll see you at the reception." He smiled as Ella held onto him. "Congrats you two." He walked off with Ella and Troy turned to Sharpay.

"Come on Mrs. Bolton, we have a limo waiting outside for us." The two walked down the aisle. Some people had already left the chapel. When they stepped outside, everyone threw the sparkles and confetti on them. Sharpay and Troy laughed good- heartedly before walking to their limo. Once they were in front of the door, they turned around and waved to everyone. "We'll see you at the party!" Troy announced, earning cheers from everyone.

The husband and wife climbed into the limo and told the driver where to go. "I love you Troy Bolton." Sharpay whispered against his lips. She closed the gap between them. "With all my heart."

Troy smiled and leaned his head against her shoulder. He placed a loving kiss on her neck. "I love you too Sharpay Bolton. Forever and always."

* * *

**Ok…that's the end. I know, it was short but I didn't feel the need to go into the reception; it would have been pointless. Plus, in the sequel, you'll read flashbacks about it so I skipped it here. **

**I skipped their vows too because I would have made it sound stupid. I'm not good when writing about them confessing their feelings- I don't have a way with words like most people do. **

**Again, look out for the sequel, Live Every Moment, sometime within the month I hope but it's probably going to be a few weeks. I'm going to focus on Father to Daughter. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. They mean so much to me, knowing that I'm taking the time out to writing this and people actually like it. I'm sorry if this last chapter sucked. Don't hate me! **


End file.
